When Two  Worlds Collide
by Jaid and Snow
Summary: One stormy night, twins  Danielle and Raziel Jaid sit quietly in their bedroom. Danielle playing Kingdom Hearts and Raziel at her usual spot in front of her laptop. Their normal life would change because of two particular people. SoraxOC RoxasxOC
1. Oh My Gosh

**DISCLAIMER: **Jaid and Snow don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else familiar mentioned below. But we own Danielle and Raziel! :D

* * *

"Is dad home yet?" Danielle said cheerfully while looking out the window. It was raining heavily and it was really cold.

"Shut up, sis...I'm chatting with someone!" Raziel said as she was using her laptop, her prized possession. Danielle had one too, but she only used it for playing the Sims 3 and writing fanfiction.

The two girls were sisters, fraternal twins, Danielle being the older one by a mere five minutes. They both had black hair and brown asiany eyes, but that was pretty much it. Danielle was the taller twin and had boob-ish length hair. Raziel's hair was short, up to her chin and she was shorter in height. Not only that they looked different, but they liked different things. Raziel loved using the computer constantly as Danielle would be an obsessed freak about video games. Talk about hardcore gamer.

Danielle shushed Raziel as she was still peering out the window. It was around 11:30 on a Friday night. The girls were in pajamas, just sitting in the living room after a long day of school, obviously Danielle was waiting for their father as Raziel was chatting with god knows who.

"Danielle, calm down. Jeez, dads coming home with your stupid game. Sheesh." Raziel said blankly. Danielle snapped.

"IT'S NOT A STUPID GAME! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NOT STUPID!" her nostrils flared.

"Tell me how it's not stupid."

"The storyline is great, the characters are like adorable, and –" Danielle paused. Raziel looked at her twin, noticing that she stopped talking.

"Exactly, you don't know."

"No! Dad's here!" Danielle's eyes glistened. She thought, _Kingdom Hearts 2, here you come!_

"OH HELL NO!" Raziel quickly typed 'BRB' to the person she was IM'ing and got out of her seat, trying to block Danielle from getting her game from dad. In the middle of the living room, Raziel tried to get Danielle away from the door.

In a matter of seconds, the doorknob clicked, turned...

"I'm home girls!" their dad shouted. He was tired, yet he still had that warm smile on his face. He was soaking wet from the rain. Danielle was running to her father to tackle him and get her 'precious' game. That is until Raziel tripped her. Their father gasped.

"Dannie, dearest, you okay?"

She huffed the hair out of her face, "Yeah dad. I'm alright." She picked herself up and dusted herself off. As Raziel snickered, Danielle shot back a death glare at her, causing her to be quiet. Raziel got a towel and gave it to their father.

"Thank you so much sweetie, but...I have a surprise for you guys!" he said, bringing out a plastic bag from Best Buy. Danielle's heart raced, and Raziel's did too. What did dad bring them?

"For Raziel, I got you...", he reached in the bag, "here." He handed her a Bleach manga. Her eyes widened in happiness, grabbing the book quickly, yet delicately. She flipped through the book, smiling. She then hugged her father, as a way of thanking him.

"And Danielle, I know you've been waiting for this.." he said as Danielle's palms were sweating, just waiting to touch the game case. The seconds passing seemed like minutes, "here it is!" he brought out her beloved game, and before he was about to hand it to her, she quickly grabbed it and hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" she quickly hugged her father, rushing into her and her sister's bedroom with the new game. Raziel and their father stared blankly, thinking Danielle was a bit crazy.

"Um.. I'll be in the room.." Raziel took her laptop, going in her room, telling her dad goodnight before she went into her bedroom. As she expected, Danielle was turning on her PlayStation, just waiting to play. Raziel shrugged, laying on her bed, continuing to IM the person she was IM'ing earlier. Danielle soon pressed the 'New Game' selection and started playing.

* * *

12:00. 12:32. 1:15. 1:57. 2:36. The clock was ticking.

In this raining, cold night, the twins still lay awake, their father all already fast asleep, as the rest of the neighborhood. Danielle, who is lying on the floor, still continued to play Kingdom Hearts. Raziel, on the other hand, was sitting on her bed with her laptop, watching anime off the internet.

"Oh shit! This Roxas guy is hot!" Danielle said as she was doing this little skateboard mission to earn more munny in the game.

"Be quiet! It's like 2:40." Raziel said, removing the headphones from her ears.

"No, I'm playing a game." She said childishly.

Raziel scoffed and continued to watch Naruto Shippuden as Danielle just played her game. As she was playing, she fell in love with this Roxas character. He had mesmerizing blue eyes, amazing spiky blond hair, a cute smile, and a really awesome outfit to go with it. Not only that, but he looked like Sora from the first game. Danielle was in love with Sora too, but at the moment, she was too busy swooning over Roxas.

Raziel looked over away from her laptop, watching her sister play. As a cutscene appeared on the screen, Raziel paused her show, watching the little movie.

She layed on her stomach next to Danielle, watching. The scene was a group of four teens, one with slicked back blonde hair and a camouflage outfit, a chubby kid with a red jersey that had a dog, a girl with piercing green eyes and a orange and white floral shirt, and lastly was that Roxas person. She didn't know who Roxas was exactly, but Raziel soon started feeling the same about Roxas. She started crushing on him.

"Whose the blondie?" Raziel asked.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" she replied.

"He's sort of cute."

"I know he is." Danielle beamed, "But hands off! He's mine." She winked.

"Whatever you say, sis." She chuckled. She watched her sister play her game. Raziel wasn't really interested in the plotline, she was more into Roxas. Cute, adorable, and freaking gorgeous Roxas.

* * *

Danielle saved her game (she stopped at the part when Sora got his new outfit at Yen Sid's), and when she did, thunder struck, making loud thuds as she played.

"Stupid thunder.." Raziel said, and when they thought that it was going to get better, a ear piercing crackling noise was let out, causing the TV to get fuzzy, then.. black and white, until it was just static.

"Oh...shit..." Danielle said slowly. The lights flickered, the TV did that annoying buzzing sound. Raziel checked her laptop, seeing that it kept turning on and off.

"Sis..." Raziel said.

"Yeah?" she responded with a gulp.

"I'm scared..." her voice was frightened as ever.

"Me too...I'm turning the TV off...good thing I saved the game...heh..." she stood up and quickly moved to the TV as if thunder were to strike her. She pressed the button to turn the TV off, and for some reason, it wasn't turning off, "What the hell?"

"Yeah sis?" Raziel grabbed her pillow.

"It's not turning off..." she said, pushing the button quickly over and over again. Danielle raced to her bed, pulling herself into the sheets.

"I'm scared like hell, Dan..."

"Me too Raziel...but...l-lets go to bed...before something else happens. Raziel nodded, and the two went to bed uncomfortably.

The suns rays peeked through the windows curtains, blinding the girls. Raziel woke up, rubbing her eyes as she stretched. Her eyes looked over to the TV. It was off.

_Hey...__wasn't it on?_ Raziel thought to herself. Danielle soon woke up and did her morning stretch.

"Raziel.. last night was scary like hell." Danielle yawned.

"Ditto."

"Yeah, the TV and stuff- **oh my gosh**!" Danielle screamed, pointing next to the TV. Raziel screamed in terror, seeing two teenage boys asleep beside their TV. The two boys woke up, obviously startled.

"It's- it's-!"

* * *

**Jaid: **CLIFFHANGER! Oh no, what will happen next? Stay tuned, and review please!

**Snow: **Okay, so while I was reading this, I was all like, "Aww damn! A cliffhanger!" So yeah... haha lol


	2. Questions, Karate, Care with BandAids

**DISCLAIMER:** Jaid and Snow do not own anything, only the plot-line, Raziel, Danielle, and anything else unfamiliar to you.

* * *

Mr. Jaid was happily humming to himself, preparing breakfast for him and his two beloved daughters, that is until he heard a scream coming from up-stairs.

"Dannie! Ray!" He rushed up-stairs, completely forgetting the pancakes he was currently cooking. Stumbling on a few steps, he reached the twins' bedroom door and knocked. "A-are you girls alright?" he asked through the door.

* * *

"Dannie! Ray!" the twins heard. The voice was belonged to their father.

"Danielle! Dad's coming!" Raziel said in a firm, yet quiet voice to her sister.

"Hide them, HIDE THEM!" they both pushed the two people under the bed covers.

"A-are you girls alright?" they heard their dad from the outside of their door. Raziel looked at her older twin, _Act Normal!_ her eyes clearly say. Danielle just nodded and went to open the door.

"H-Hi Dad."

"Are you girls okay? I heard you guys screaming." Mr. Jaid looked at his daughter, as though he was inspecting her. He looked above Danielle's head and saw Raziel laying on top of her bed..

"Oh, we're fine daddy." Raziel said, covering half her face with the manga book. One of them moved under the covers, almost making Raziel fall off her bed. Keyword is _almost__. _

"Yeah daddy..." Danielle said, her fingers where fidgeting. "Hey... do I smell something burning?"

"Oh! That is just the...PANCAKES!" they look at their father, who shouted in horror. Mr. Jaid ran back down stairs, and was now currently muttering, "My pancakes are burnt!"

Danielle and Raziel looked at each other and made sounds of relief. _That was close. _Raziel thought.

Somebody from under the covers tried to sit up again, and this time successfully making Raziel fall off the bed. She squealed and hit the floor.

"Oh, sorry," the stranger said. He had brown spiky hair and striking blue eyes. Afterward, the second person came out; he had blond hair and identical blue eyes as the other boy did. Danielle gasped. _Oh my god!_ she thought.

"Sis, you know these people?" Raziel said confused. The two looked at Danielle strangely, and without warning, Danielle squealed and hugged the both of them.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE REAL!" she said as she squeezed tightly on them, "Oh, Sora! Roxas! You guys are a teenage girls dream!"

_Sora? Roxas? _Raziel thought. Danielle just continued and fawn over the two guys sitting on the bed. _Come to think of it the characters look strangely familiar to me... I think I saw them last night... in Danielle's video-game! _Raziel's eyes widen in realization, _But... how? _

Danielle was in "fangirl" mode, hugging the two boys and babbling on and on about them being so cute.

"Danielle," Raziel called her sister, "DANIELLE!"

"WHAT?" Danielle responded rudely. "I'm talking to Sora and Roxas here."

"What do you mean talking...you're like making them uncomfortable with all your fangirl squealing and questions."

"Psh, come on Raziel. What if Sasuke Uchiwhatevers was here? I'm sure you would act the same way I'm acting right now."

Raziel was baffled, "Erm- ah..."

"Exactly, Raziel my dearest." Danielle smirked. She turned the tables and made Raziel be the one who was speechless.

"NO!" Raziel pouted and crossed her arms, sitting at her bed like an angry child. Danielle turned back to the two, smiling wide as ever.

"So... h-how did you guys...like...like...get here?" she stuttered.

Sora spoke first, but in a rather uncomfortable tone, "Um...I'm not really sure.. Roxas and I were just sleeping, and then like magic, we wound up here and that's how you found us sleeping...I guess."

"Yeah...strange huh?" Roxas said. Danielle squealed. _Somebody pinch me...I think I'm still dreaming...if I am I hope I never wake up..._ she thought.

"That sure is a mystery.." Danielle said with her high fangirl voice.

Raziel was now sitting in front of her laptop, reading the Bleach manga her father gave her... She looked over at Roxas, as he and Sora looked around the room.

"What's that?" Roxas asked pointing at Raziel's laptop.

"A laptop." she replied.

"What's this?" Sora asked, standing in front of the Television.

"That's a television, but we just called it TV." Danielle said.

Then Roxas' eyes gazed on the floor where the PS2 was. He pointed at it. "What is that?" Sora looked over to see. Danielle gasped. Sora went over to pick it up.

"Kingdom.. Hearts?" He read the logo, and then his eyes widened, "That's me...Kairi... Roxas...Riku...Naminé...and just about everybody else...What is this-" Sora paused, Danielle waited for his answer.

"Um...I'm sorry...but I never got your names. Who's Danielle and who's Raziel?"

"I'm Raziel... crazy fan girl there is Danielle." Raziel said, pointing at Danielle.

"AM NOT!" Danielle shouted and sat like an angry child, the same way Raziel did earlier.

"Okay...so what is this?" he continued.

"..It's a video game. " Danielle spoke softly.

Roxas stood up, "A video game? Let me see that.." Sora handed him the game. "That's...me?"

"Yup. I think you guys came out of the-" Danielle was cut off by the shout of their dad.

"Dannie! Ray! Breakfast is ready!"

"We'll be right there, Dad!" Raziel shouted back, "Um.. Sora? Roxas? can you guys wait here until we come back?"

"Sure." Sora flashed a smile, and Danielle started hugging him again, saying stuff about how cute he is.

Raziel and Danielle managed on sneaking some pancakes and orange juice upstairs to their room, both handing the two food to eat.

"Here...some pancakes and orange juice." Raziel said, giving the plate and glass to Roxas.

"Aw, come on Ray... can't you be a little nicer, they are guests after all." Danielle said.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "I have a Karate seminar today...So I'll be out until four. I'm going to get ready."

"Okay," Danielle smiled. _Yes!__ I get to spend more time with Sora and Roxas! _She said to herself.

"I'm leaving, Dannie!" Raziel was standing by the door. "I'll call you when I need anything."

"Okay Ray!" Danielle shouted from upstairs. _Sheesh she can't just come here and say goodbye, can't she?_ Raziel thought, mounting her bike and leaving the drive way.

* * *

Once arriving at the park, where her karate seminar would be held, she greeted her sensei, and went over to greet her friends that had arrived earlier than her. Rummaging through her backpack for her belt and find it is not there, _Aww damn, I forgot it!_

She called Danielle, _Pick up! Pick up!_

"Hello?" answered an annoyed voice.

"I kinda forgot about my belt. Can you bring it here?"

"Where is it?" Danielle asked.

"Inside my drawer, the second one." Raziel replied.

* * *

[In the Jaid household]

"Found it!" Danielle shouted.

"Danielle.. what's that for?" Sora asked, pointing at the belt.

"Oh this?... It's for Raziel's karate thing. She wants me to bring it to her."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...I'll bring it...Okay...Be there in about 15 minutes." Danielle said, talking to Raziel at the phone. "Bye"

"C-can we go with you?" Sora asked.

"Sure!.. but." Danielle paused, she was looking at their outfits. _People might stare at them...hey, I got an idea...but Raziel might kill me...nah._

Danielle opened her sister's closet and drawers_. Thank God there are boy-ish clothes in here._

_Where is she? _Raziel thought, _Maybe she was too "busy" fawning over those guys that she forgot about my belt._

"Hey Raziel... why do you keep mumbling to yourself?" her friend, Rachel Umaguing, asked. Rachel is a very good friend of the twins, she is shy, yet outgoing. She has straight brown hair in layers with side bangs.

"Oh, it's just...this morning has been hectic. Me and Dannie found these two fictional characters next to our TV and dad burned the pancakes. Danielle is all in fangirl mode." Raziel replied without thinking.

"Err, what?" Rachel asked once more.

"See, I told you Jaid is crazy." A girl named Leiko said. Leiko Tanako was a person who loathed the twins. Leiko is part Japanese and part American. All I can say is that...she's a bitch.

"Shut up, Tanako." Raziel growled at her.

"I'm just stating the truth." Leiko stuck her nose up-high.

"Ray!" they all heard a shout.

"Danielle, over here!" Raziel shouted back while waving her arms into the air.

Then, she noticed two boys following her sister. She thought, _What the heck are they doing here? Why are they wearing my clothes? _Then taking her sister into a more secluded place. "Why are they here? and why are they wearing my clothes?"

"Sora wanted to come and I can't really leave Roxas too, so I brought them along with me." Danielle said.

"But why my clothes?"

"Hey, they're wearing my clothes too, okay?"

Raziel was sparring with Leiko, who totally just kicked Raziel's ass, since she cheated and kicked Raziel when she wasn't supposed to. Raziel's cheek was bruised.

"Ow..." Raziel held on to her cheek, "I'm okay though..."

"Dammit Raziel! You're not okay!" Danielle said to her sister.

Rachel spoke into the conversation, "Yeah, Raziel, you should go have that checked, sensei would understand."

"Tch." Raziel muttered as Roxas and Sora walked up to her.

"You okay, Raziel?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just in a little pain." She tried smiling but her kind of swollen cheek prevented her from smiling.

"Raziel, we should really get that checked!" Danielle exclaimed. Raziel, stubbornly, just stood her ground.

"The seminar is gonna end soon... I can still live."

"Where can we get that checked?" Roxas asked.

"My family owns a clinic, it's just about 2 block away." said Rachel.

"Okay..." Roxas said while fidgeting with the clothes he wore.

"No I am not leaving... we have a belt test and I get to take it. I'm not missing it because I have a bruise." Raziel said, being stubborn as always.

"A bruise, that's a _huge_ bruise, Raziel!" Danielle shouted. "I'm gonna drag you to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Danielle grabbed Raziel by the arm, and proceeded into taking her to the clinic. But Raziel held back.

"Ughh!" _Dammit. _Raziel said, trying to get off.

"Raziel you should really follow Danielle." Rachel was now really worried.

"I don't wanna!"

**BAM!**

Everyone stared wide eyed at Danielle, who just knocked out her sister. Danielle was mumbling about Raziel was so stubborn. Her fist unclenched and lifted Raziel up instead.

"Why did you just do that?" Rachel asked blankly, yet sort of afraid.

"She's so.. hard-headed." She responded, "So where's your family clinic?"

"It's up by the hill, turn, and you'll see it. It's not that far, so you won't be tired getting there."

"Okay, well tell your sensei that we're taking her over to there, okay?"

"Alright." Rachel ran off as Danielle carried Raziel on her shoulders.

During the trek to the clinic, it took a while since Danielle got tired at points and felt like stopping, but since her sister was hurt, she of course wanted her to get better.

When they got there, Danielle put down the unconscious Raziel and grunted, "Ahh, my arms are forever numb."

Sora and Roxas laughed, "Don't say that now,"

"Then go see for yourself." She smiled, then the two shook their head no. Danielle started laughing as she made her way to the desk where the doctor was. She slammed her hands on the desk, startling the person who was reading a little pamphlet sort of thing for a vacation to the Bahamas.

"Yes?" she said, adjusting her glasses.

"My sister, she's hurt. Please patch her up." The nurse looked past Danielle and the boys, looking at Raziel whose cheek was bruised up.

"That's only a scratch dear, it isn't much of a problem." She went back to reading the pamphlet. Danielle's hands thumped against the table again.

"Excuse me?" Danielle's voice raised.

"Excuse you what?"

"Just a scratch? Lady, I don't know if you're a real doctor or not, but my sister has a bruise, and what if that gets infected or something? What if I punch you _right now_and see if it's not much of a problem." She burst in anger, crying. She didn't want her sister to be anymore hurt. She didn't want anything else to happen anymore. All eyes (except for Raziel's) were on Danielle again. Roxas and Sora looked at her, seeing how caring she was for her sister. They didn't see her as creepy and fangirl-y like anymore. They saw her as a protective, nice, and great sister to have.

"Okay, okay, bring her in the first room to the right." She said, rolling her eyes as if Danielle wouldn't notice.

She carried her once again into the room. In about a few minutes, the doctor came in with rubbing alcohol and a band-aid. She first disinfected the bruised cheek, which made Raziel wince. Then, she applied the band-aid.

"Okay, she's all done." She said, throwing the wrapping of the band-aid. Raziel soon opened her eyes.

"The hell am I at?" she rubbed her eyes. Her vision soon got clearer and she brushed her cheek, feeling the band-aid, then looking at her sister, smiling, "You...took me here?"

She nodded, "Because I _care_"

They shared a hug, and then they left, not even thanking the doctor.

Raziel got her bike and her stuff back from the park, and they all walked home together. When they navigated through turns and cars and junk like that, then reaching home safely. When they went into their room, Raziel got a call from Rachel.

She reached in her pocket, grabbing her phone and pressing the accept button, "Yeah?"

"Hey, my aunt called me, and she told me that Danielle just threatened her that she'll punch her in the face because you were hurt."

Raziel looked at Danielle and then back at the wall, "Really? I'll go talk to her about it."

"Kay."

"Bye." They hung up. Raziel looked at Danielle. At some point, she looked back.

"What do you want?" she chuckled.

"You threatened Rachel's aunt just to get me to feel better?"

"Yup..." Danielle smiled and gave out a weak laugh.

"Thanks sis." She smiled, giving her another hug.

Roxas and Sora watched, smiling to themselves as well.

* * *

**Jaid: **GEEBUS! This chapter was _supposed_ to come out Friday, but I was supposed to eat.. and the procrastination...yeah. LOL. Well, remember to review! It puts a smile on our face and it helps motivate us! Thanks guys!


	3. It Was An Accident!

**Disclaimer: **The usual, we do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything mentioned below, blah, blah, blah, but we do own Raziel, Danielle and anything else unfamiliar to you, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"So, this is us? We're fictional?" Roxas asked, holding the game case in the palm of his hands, just glaring at Danielle with that cute look on his face.

Danielle sucked her teeth, "Well, I can't really say you guys are _fictional_."

"Then?" Roxas leaned closer.

"That's the idea! I don't know! I mean, if you guys are supposed to be fictional, why are you guys here in our bedroom and stuff? Here in the _real world_. This clearly doesn't make any damn sense." she groaned, holding the bridge of her nose, her head pointing down south.

"I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out," Roxas patted Danielle's back.

"What if.." she paused, looking as if she were in a dreamy state, "what if this is a _dream_?"

Raziel swiftly put down her book she was reading, which was still that Bleach manga, surprisingly. She said, "It shouldn't be a dream if I'm seeing it too."

"Well, we're twins."

"You're talking about how _identical _twins have that have that ability. I don't think this is a dream." She started reading again.

Sora sat next to Roxas, staring at the game case along with him, "Can you play this right now?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Can we just.. see? I think this is all just a joke, this isn't a game." Sora smirked.

"Well, I'll prove you wrong, mister." She smiled back, grabbing the game, popping the disk into the PS2.

As it read the disk, momentarily, the menu screen popped out, she pressed the selection, 'Load Game' and she started playing where she left off.

Sora jumped in excitement, "IT'S ME!"

Danielle busted a gut, looking at how silly he looked. Raziel even snickered a bit. Roxas just stood there and stared, feeling like if he should laugh with the rest of them. As Danielle was playing, she explained everything to them what was what, who was who, where was where and etcetera.

"So, where am I?" Roxas asked, "Aren't I in this game video thingy?"

"It's _video game_, not game video. And also, I already passed the part of the game where you came out." Danielle stared at the screen while fighting off Heartless.

Roxas scoffed and Danielle played for hours while the boys watched and Raziel just sat there reading various mangas and watching anime off her laptop.

* * *

"Oh yeah, look at my skills! Take that Roxas!" Sora praised himself while he watched his virtual self on the screen. Danielle was on some boss battle, currently winning.

"Shush up Sora!" Roxas said he threw a pillow at him, obviously jealous, "I can use two Keyblades! TAKE THAT!" he threw another pillow as Sora tried to block it. Raziel started to crack up as Danielle was getting angry for the fact that she was now dying, or Sora was.

"Guys! Stop! I'm going to die!" she grabbed the controller tightly. They settled down a bit and in a few seconds, they heard a growling sound.

"Danielle, don't start growling because you almost died." Raziel said, staring blankly at Danielle. Roxas groaned.

"That...was my stomach...do you guys have anything to eat?" he clenched on his tummy, making it grumble again. Danielle paused the game, concerned about Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too..." Sora looked at his belly.

"Alright, then let's get something to eat." Raziel stood up as well as Danielle did. They headed to their mini refrigerator with a microwave attached to it. Raziel opened it up. Sora almost shoved her away from it.

She groaned, "Ouch! Sora!" she shoved him back. She took out noodles from in there and Sora peered what was in the fridge. He saw a weird shaped yellow fruit, an ice cube tray full of blue colored frozen fluids, chips, a lot of orange soda, and a bunch of the noodles Raziel just brought out.

"Who keeps noodles and chips in a fridge?" Sora stared weirdly.

"Apparently me and Danielle do." She laughed.

"What's the blue stuff in the tray?" he pointed at the blue colored fluid in the ice tray.

Raziel grabbed it, "Oh, this? This is Danielle's. Its her stupid ice cream. Sea-Salt I think it's called?"

Roxas snapped his head, ominously saying, "Did you just say...Sea...Salt...ICE CREAM?"

Danielle winced, she was such a dork that before she started to play Kingdom Hearts II, she did some nerd research and found out about Sea-Salt ice cream. She eventually made a batch and started to like it. But, was _Roxas_ going to like it?

"Yeah...Roxas...here." she gave him a cube, and when she did, Roxas licked it slowly, savoring the flavor. Danielle blinked tightly, hoping he liked it, wishing that he wouldn't spit it out or throw up. He licked it a few more times.

Danielle said weakly, "You like it?"

Raziel and Sora stared, waiting for the answer. He licked it more, making slobbering noises as he did. Danielle's heart raced.

"I don't like it." He finished the rest of it.

Danielle frowned, "Why?"

"I don't like it at all. Taste nothing like the one at home."

Danielle frowned more. She failed.

"Oh, okay. I'll go make it better then.."

"No, don't. Save it."

"Wha- why?" she said confused.

"BECAUSE I LOVE IT! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN HOW IT IS AT HOME! IT'S SO CREAMY!" he said, jumping around in circles, hyped up because of the ice cream.

Danielle smiled, "Want more?"

"YES! I will love you forever if you do!"

Danielle's eyes glistened; "_Forever_?" her voice was in a dreamy state once again. He nodded. Danielle ran over to Raziel, grabbed the ice tray and shoved it to Roxas.

Roxas celebrated as he devoured the whole thing within minutes.

"So, that doesn't solve my hunger problem..." Sora said.

Raziel sighed, putting her noodles in the microwave, sitting down as she waited, "Ask Danielle to feed you."

Sora looked over to Danielle, asking for food, "Do you have food for me?"

Danielle smiled, saying, "Yes. Yes I do."

Sora clapped and sat down with Raziel, having the same purpose, waiting for food.

Danielle knew that Roxas loves Sea-Salt ice cream, so since that Danielle was still such a dork, she did more research on the so called 'Paopu Fruit', that star shaped fruit in Kingdom Hearts that if you share a Paopu with somebody, your hearts will be intertwined forever. She had this fruit that was close to it. It was a star fruit.

She cut it up, and gave it to Sora, still grinning, "Paopu?"

Sora looked at it. It didn't look exactly like it, because of the size and all. Danielle frowned once again, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but this isn't a real paopu." He responded, just glaring at it.

"Just... try it." she held it out, moving it closer to his mouth. He took a small bite, blinking as if it would taste horrible. He chewed, then swallowed.

"Hey," he smiled, "That wasn't so bad."

"So, you like it?" Danielle's face glowed.

"Never tried a paopu at home...but this...is great!" he took the slice from Danielle and went off chewing the rest.

Danielle laid on the bed triumphantly, Raziel got her precious ramen noodles, and everyone was satisfied.

* * *

"What time is it?" Raziel said, coming out of the bathroom with pajamas.

"Uh, 9:37. Dammit! School!" Danielle made a sound of grief.

"Man, we have to hit the sheets." Raziel said, lying on her bed. Danielle lay on her own bed too.

"How about us?" Roxas asked, yawning, "We need a place to sleep too."

"Oh, we forgot..." Raziel said, sitting up, "Sleep on the floor."

"No!" Danielle shouted, "Sis, not on the floor. Treat the guests nicely." Danielle continued, thinking where they should sleep, "The couch?"

"Sounds good." Sora said.

"No! Dad will come home and see! Do you want us to get in trouble?" Raziel softly scolded Danielle.

"Oh, yeah...right." she thought harder.

Raziel made weird noises and mumbled to herself. The boys just sat on the floor, yawning and slowly closing their eyes.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Danielle shouted,while pointing her finger up and startling everyone else, "How about one sleeps with me, and another sleeps with you Raziel?" she winked.

Raziel face palmed, "No no no. Do you know how wrong that sounds? Like beyond wrong."

The boys stared, thinking about how it would be sleeping with the girls. They first thought of Danielle sleeping next to them. They visioned her hugging them tightly, squealing at the same time. Then they thought of Raziel. They imagined her just pushing them off the bed, keeping it all to herself.

Sora spoke up, "Why don't you guys sleep in one bed together and me and Roxas share another."

"That's not a bad idea.." Raziel spoke. Danielle nodded and stood up.

"It's all yours," she smiled, laying on Raziel's bed as Raziel scooted over. Raziel grunted and tugged the blankets along with her.

"Better not steal any blankets from me, Dan." Raziel muttered.

"I'll try not to.." she slipped herself in the sheets.

The two teenage boys maneuvered their way to the bed, but before they did, they took off their shirts and pants. Raziel's eyes widened in shock, Danielle's face lightened and stared.

"What are you guys, erm, doing?" Raziel blinked.

"Taking off our clothes. Boys sleep in their boxers, y`know." Roxas winked.

"Why? You like what you see?" Sora winked as well. Danielle fainted as Raziel face palmed herself once again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stupid boys." She laid in bed, turning off the lights, "Goodnight boys."

"Night Raziel. Night Danielle." They both said, lying in bed together. Raziel smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- **Danielle woke up groaning as Raziel smacked the alarm clock to snooze. They both got up from bed, Raziel grabbed her uniform and went in the bathroom as Danielle quickly got in the closet and got her uniform too. Their uniform was somewhat close to the uniform in Kingdom Hearts 2. Instead of a light blue plaid skirt and tie, it was just a regular gray, solid pleated skirt and tie. The rest was just about the same. Danielle quickly slipped it on along with a cardigan, put on her knee socks, legwarmers and shoes, quickly did her hair in a loose braid and grabbed her backpack all in ten minutes. She now had time to eat breakfast. She walked downstairs in the kitchen and saw that her father left a note.

"Dad went to work early?" She said, picking it up.

She read, "Danielle, Raziel. I went to work early today. Hopefully I get that promotion. I'll be home at the same time as usual. You girls better be in bed. – Dad"

Danielle snickered and placed the note in a little box. She put on an apron, got out the waffle-maker, and got the batter and started cooking.

Meanwhile, Raziel was taking a nice, warm shower. She finished off whatever she was doing and shut off the water.

"Damn boys. I really hope when we get back they wont mess anything up.." she grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower, drying her hair and whatnot.

In the room, the boys were still asleep...until Roxas got up and started running in circles bouncing. He woke Sora up with the vibrations he made while jumping.

"Yo, Roxas. What's up?" Sora yawned as he stretched.

"I have to pee!" Roxas hissed, bending down as he held his crotch.

"Then go pee! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"You're right!" He said confidently, "But where's Raziel and the other one?"

"I don't know! Just pee!" Sora yelled, getting out of the sheets.

Roxas nodded and ran over to the front door still with his hand above his crotch; he bent down before the door, one hand on his private area, and the other on the doorknob. His palms sweated on the first attempt, causing it to slip. _Damn.._ the thought to himself as he bit his lip. He tried to open the door again, he successfully did. He busted the door open and..

Raziel dropped her eyeliner pencil and gasped. Roxas's jaw dropped. Not only that he walked in on her, but she was _half naked_. Her short hair was semi-wet. She only had her uniform shirt on with a cardigan over it, some long socks, and underwear.

Roxas let loose. He just _soiled himself_. Not to mention he was just in his boxers.

Raziel screamed, "AH! ROXAS! GET. OUT!" she covered herself with the towel she used and shut the door. Her heart raced. She was embarrassed. She never had been so embarrassed in her entire life. I mean, did you even see Roxas? She thought he just jizzed in his boxers. She got the thought out of her head, and finished doing her make-up, and put on her skirt.

Sora saw everything. Roxas stood at the door, and then walked away. He couldn't sit down; he didn't want to wet anything else. Roxas was embarrassed as well. Sora tried to hold in the laugh, but failed to do so.

"Roxas! That was funny!" he snorted, "Oh, you need to clean up your mess!" he chuckled. Roxas threw a random thing at him, since he was feeling uncomfortable in the position he was already in. While Sora was having a kick out of Roxas in pain, having a little laugh fest, Roxas opened up the closet, went inside, and looked for some clothes that he can wear.

As Raziel got out, he hoped Roxas wasn't out there. She would faint if she ran into him. No, not faint, but probably have a heart attack and die. She slowly opened the door to see if anyone was out there. There wasn't, but she only heard Sora laughing from the distance. She opened the door wider and stepped outside.

The first step, there was a mushing sound. She stepped on something wet, and not to mention that _her socks were on_. Sora heard the mushing sound and looked at Raziel.

"Sora, what did I step on?" Raziel stayed still.

He snickered and yelled, "Roxas's pee!" He got redder every second, making it hard to breathe. He laid down again, kicked his feet in the air, and laughed his ass off.

Raziel gasped, screaming, "EEEW! GROSS!"

Raziel went inside the closet to hopefully find another pair of socks. She rushed to the closet and there, she ran into Roxas now wearing some of Danielle's pants, their bodies touching. She cursed, "Stupid Roxas! Why were you in there?"

"HE WAS LOOKING FOR YOUR PANTIES!" Sora wheezed. He was laughing so much that his voice started to crack.

Roxas found another thing to throw at him, "Shut up, Sora!"

Sora wouldn't stop. He just kept laughing. Roxas talked back, and Sora would say something forth. Raziel just ignored it, finding another pair of socks. She searched, and found a pair and left. She pushed Roxas out of the way and muttered angrily, "You better clean up your mess!" and left the room. As she entered through the hallway, she stopped in her tracks and remembered her bag and her shoes. She quickly got them, and when she went in, she saw Roxas was trying to dry up his fluids off the floor.

Either way, Raziel was still pissed as hell.

She went into the living room, replaced her socks, and put on her shoes, fixed up her tie, and muttered something under her breath. Danielle looked over to her as she placed four plates with waffles sitting upon them, silverware, and a bottle of chocolate syrup and maple syrup on the table.

"What's wrong sis?" she noticed how grumpy she looked, "You on your monthly?"

She scoffed, "No. Let's leave. Now."

"But- I just made breakfast!"

"Let's go!" she responded sternly.

"I took so much time, it's only 6:40, and its raining outside!-" she stopped her again.

"Let's. Go. Now."

"Give me some reasons why then, Ray!"

"For one, like you said, it's raining. We should leave now so it won't rain harder. Two, it takes us like 20 minutes to walk to school, and three, I'll tell you why I'm pissed if we leave_right now_!"

Danielle took a waffle and drizzled chocolate syrup on it as she put in in her mouth, making her voice sound muffled, "Let's go then."

"But first," Danielle took the waffle out of her mouth and continued, "SORA! ROXAS! BREAKFAST!"

Raziel sighed and they grabbed their light gray colored _matching_ umbrellas and left.

They left the house, and it was pouring outside. They didn't get why boys had to wear pants and girls could only wear skirts. It really didn't make sense. It's like the school board were dirty and pedophilic over there. It was like they _wanted_ boys to lift up their skirts or look under there. Not to mention that it was seriously cold, the breeze running through their skirt was just unbearable.

Raziel explained everything to Danielle on the way, and what she did was do the same thing Sora did. Laugh. Raziel gave her a glare, and by then, they were already at school.

They met up with their friends, Rachel, Colene, Colleen, Alice, Alissa and other people, and their day went on.

At home, the boys went downstairs and chowed down the waffles, cleaning the _mess_ after wards.

"Hey Roxas." Sora said.

"Yeah Sora?" Roxas responded.

"So, how was it like seeing Raziel almost nude?" he chuckled.

He laughed too, "Shut up." Yet you can see a faint pink tint across his face.

They cleaned up, and then went upstairs, watched some TV and chilled for the entire day while the girls were gone.

* * *

**Jaid: **HEY GUYS! Okay, just to let you guys know, me and Snow alternate when writing chapters. I wrote the first chapter, and this one. Snow wrote the second one, and now she will write the fourth. And we also look at each others work and if stuck, we help by adding some. So, If your sort of weirded out because of different writing styles and formatting...it's because me and Snow are different writers and we have different ways of writing. And I realized that when I write a chapter, I usually take A LOT longer than Snow to finish. Anyways, just wanted to let that out there :D

and I actually tried the sea salt ice cream recipe! IT'S REALLY GOOD! link here: disorganization-xiii [dot] com/main/2009/10/13/sea-salt-ice-cream-not-just-for-nobodies-recipe-included/

**Snow: **What Jaid said... and REVIEW PLEASE! Review and I'll give a virtual cookie ;D


	4. Rainy days & Cuddling

Pelorino High School. Nice environment, good students. Very helpful teachers. There are four main buildings, one mainly for 9th graders (that's where Raziel & Danielle are), the 2nd are mainly for 10th graders, 3rd for 11th graders, and 4th for the 12 graders. You get the point. There's a huge track field, a football field, and basketball courts and a gym. Sounds like a good school to go to huh? Enough of this and onto the story!

* * *

**RIIINNNGGGG! **The bell finally rang. The hall gets more and more crowded as more and more students get out of their classrooms. As Raziel and Danielle exit, they began to navigate themselves through the crowed hall. Seems like a journey of trying to get out, soon they reach the school's entrance. Opening the blue doors, only to be met by nothing but rainfall. They see their classmates and schoolmates getting out, either putting up their hood, or opening their umbrellas.

Danielle shivered, "Raziel! It's so cold!"

"I know it is! Let's get home before there's traffic and before it starts pouring harder!" Raziel responded, she opened her own umbrella and running through the heavy shower. Danielle quickly followed along.

When they reached their doorstep, Raziel immediately took out her keys. Danielle quivering from the cold, her arms were protectively around herself. At this moment on, they were both soaking wet. _So much for using the umbrella. _Raziel thought. Seconds later, she finally managed to unlock the door.

The door slammed itself open, considering the heavy wind strongly pushing against it. Danielle rushed inside, Raziel tailing behind her, taking of their muddy and wet shoes, while looking around. Everything looked the same. Not one thing was out of place. The boys didn't mess up the living room AT ALL.

"Quiet... too quiet. It's a bit suspicious." Raziel said as she put away her umbrella. "A bit too suspicious, if I might add." Danielle agreed, doing the same with her umbrella.

"Let's go check upstairs!" Both ran up the stairs, quickly as possible, yet careful so they won't slip. Turning the knob open, both expecting to see the two boys there.

The room was the same, but... something different. Where were the boys?

There looked almost everywhere! Under the beds, in their dad's room, the bathroom, the attic, they would surely not be up on the roof, considering the weather. Checking everywhere, except the closet, Danielle looked over the closet the raised an eyebrow.

"You think they would be in there, Ray?" Danielle asked.

"Err, you do it..."

"What- why? Scared?"

"Err- ahh- no!" Raziel stuttered.

"Whatevers Ray. I'll look if I have too.." she gulped, and headed towards the closet. As she did, she started shaking inside, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. Were the boys gonna rape her or something? Wait- that was a good thing for her. She wanted her _first _with either boy, but...are they the the closet?

Who knew...

She inched closer, sliding the door open. She looked inside the dark closet, and...nothing.

"I don't see them, Ray." She said. Raziel made a sound of relief, and then without warning, something pulled Danielle into the dark closet. She screamed.

"Shit! DAN!" Raziel ran over the closet. "Ray!-" Danielle's voice was muffled.

Raziel pounced inside the closer and saw two shadows holding onto her sister and one was covering her mouth.

"Guys! LET. HER. GO!" she punched either boy.

"OW!" one said, letting go of Danielle's mouth. It sounded like Sora's voice

"You want to get hit again?" Raziel lifted her fist, absolutely ready to throw another punch.

"Okay! okay!" He let go of Danielle. Danielle ran out of the closet, followed by everyone else. Danielle just had a panic attack as Raziel stared, more like glaring at the boys, as they laugh.

"Why did you guys do that?" Raziel said.

"Because! It's funny!" Roxas said, still laughing.

"Uhh, no. It is not funny when has a panic attack, excuse me."

"Well, excuse you." Sora mocked her in a voice that didn't even sound like Raziel.

"First of all, I do not sound like that. Second, you guys are giving me another reason to kill you guys right now."

"Come on _Ray, _have some humor." Roxas smiled using Raziel's nickname, and his eyes glistened, moving down Raziel's shirt. Raziel stared at him weirdly, and a second later, she looked down at her shirt, remembering she was soaking wet. She was wearing a white blouse ...and a blue bra. She blushed and gasped, "Roxas!"

Sora looked a Danielle, seeming as if it was legit. Danielle stopped her panicking and realized that Sora was looking at her weirdly...More like...overwhelmed..

"Sora? Why are you staring at my..."

"BOOBS!" Sora shouted. Danielle and Raziel simultaneously face-palmed themselves. Pushing their _guests _out of their way, entering their bedroom, and finally changing out of their wet clothes.

* * *

Danielle and Raziel spent an hour or two doing the homework that had been assigned to them during school. Some of their papers had been wet at the bottom or at the top because of the rain.

"Hey what did you get number 18 on the geometry homework?" Danielle asked Raziel. "Ummm... I'm barely doing that problem." Raziel replied, a puzzled look on her face. "Find the total surface area and the volume of a closed cylindrical container with radius 5 cm and a height of 34 cm." she muttered under her breath, then sighing in agony _I hate you geometry._

Roxas and Sora were just staring at the book the twins were sharing, seeing numbers and shapes, and the movement of the mechanical pencils moving as Raziel and Danielle tried to answer their homework. After an hour or so of the torture of homework, they were finally done. Danielle decided to get something to eat downstairs, "Anyone wants anything to eat?"

"Hey Danielle can I have some more of the sea-salt ice cream~?" Roxas asked eagerly. Danielle's eyes sparkle with delight obviously proud of herself, "Sure." While on the other hand, Raziel had a sudden urge to roll her eyes. Seconds passed, Raziel paid back attention to her drawing. Yes, Raziel Jaid can draw. All her supplies, that she had just taken out, were surrounding her as if acting like a mini fort. A minutes pass and Danielle walks back in holding a tray of sea salt ice cream, some chips, and soda. "Here you go Roxas!" Danielle handed him his ice cream, while smiling brightly. Looking over at Sora, who was staring intently at Raziel's drawing.

* * *

**BOOM!**

Yes...There's another thunder storm. Danielle and Raziel turn their head to the window; heavy rainfall, lighting, thunder, and the sound of tree branches hitting the window. "..another one," Raziel said, "Dan...?"

BOOM! It was louder than the last one. "Eeep!" Danielle squeaked out, hugging her pillow closer to her, as possible. Raziel was hugging her knees, her eyes tightly shut. Another loud sound was heard, Danielle jumped out of her bed, running to Raziel's side of the room, but she tripped over something. Grabbing what was close, which was Raziel's bed sheets. "AH!" Raziel fell off her bed landing on top of her sister.

"Danielle? Raziel?" Sora asked. "Are you two okay?" Danielle turned to him, her eyes getting all teary. Sora hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He sighs, and held the quivering girl in his arms.

"Danielle, don't be so scared..." he rubbed her back in comforting circles. Danielle sobbed onto his shoulder. BOOM!

Danielle screamed. She was afraid of thunder. Very afraid. She had a phobia of it. Sora calmed her down, murmuring things in her ear, humming. Yet she was still curled up like a small child.

Raziel on the other hand, was still in that fetal position. Roxas went over to Raziel, hugging her. Raziel pushed him away saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Roxas?"

"I'm scared!" he screamed. He, as well, was scared of thunder. Oh joy. _Bloody hell... _Raziel thought.

As Danielle was being comforted in the arms of Sora, Roxas was now currently hiding in the closet with Danielle's Power-Ranger bedsheets and Raziel holding on to her Kakashi pillow on the floor still in a fetal position. The rain poured violently and the tree in front of their window still tapped on the window.

Seconds later...BOOM! CRACK! Everyone was startled, and they all ran over to the nearest bed. Roxas rushed out of the closet, nearly crying, Sora and Danielle almost jumped on the bed, screaming, and Raziel rapidly went on to the bed.

The thing was...that everyone was on the bed. _Cuddling_. Everyone in a circle, Roxas next to Raziel, Raziel next to Sora, and Sora next to Danielle. Basically, everybody was touching the opposite sex. They all held on to each other for dear life.

Danielle's sobs, Roxas's whimpering, Sora's soothing humming, and Raziel's silence along with the outside noises were made. Then, Raziel realized, "Why...are we all bunched up together?"

"I don't know... maybe we can...er...sleep together?" Roxas suggested.

"No! Uh- I'm pretty sure we're all-" Danielle said as thunder cracked again. Everybody shouted.

"Uh, maybe we should all sleep together..." Danielle said. Everyone nodded and pushed the beds together, brought the blankets, and bunched the pillows together. Everyone felt funny inside, as if everybody just got closer to each other. I guess... thunderstorms aren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Snow: **I'm so sorry! Blame school/schoolwork/homework and writers block, and I celebrated my b-day. Sorry times 1000000000.

**Jaid: **VERY SORRY IT'S A SHORT AND DISAPPOINTING ONE! And I have a question for you guys...WHICH PERSON WILL END UP WITH WHICH? Like example, and EXAMPLE ONLY, like, let's say Raziel ends up with... I don't know, perhaps Vegeta from Dragonball Z? LOL. Anyways, just take a guess which girl will end up with which guy :)

You'll find out in CHAPTER FIVE!


	5. Romance Comes with Disappoinments

**A.N: **Okay, it's decided, this chapter will make everything obvious from now on. So, be prepared to see which pair is paired with who!

**Disclaimer:** We obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway. If we did, by now, we'd tell Nomura to bring out KH3 already. We do not own anything familiar mentioned below as well. We only own Raziel and Danielle and the plot.

* * *

_**~When Two Worlds Collide~**_

_Chapter 5: Romance Comes with Disappointments_

A week soon passed by, the storms calmed, the skies were still cloudy, the boys were still all in one piece, and so were the girls.

But... during that week, something happened in all of them. It wasn't anything bad, no not at all. It was that night in the thunderstorm, when everybody cuddled together and slept on one bed. Something happened, like... everyone's bond between one another just got closer. In some way, they all felt closer to each other. I guess, wouldn't it be weird if you woke up next to someone you hardly really knew? Or if you woke up next to somebody the opposite sex?

Like, Sora and Danielle. Sora comforted Danielle. Danielle cried on his shoulder, and he hummed to her.

Roxas and Raziel, well even though they didn't embrace each other like Sora and Danielle did, they did when everyone was jumbled up together.

Danielle, during that night... she felt like she fell in love with Sora. No, not like she did when she played Kingdom Hearts and saw him, but she felt like something happened that night. She just wasn't crazy for him because he was cute. She wasn't a _fangirl_ anymore. Her feelings actually came from within her heart.

Roxas, he wasn't so sure. For that week, he was thinking to himself every night. _Did he like Raziel_? Yes? No? Possibly. Possibly yes. I mean, he saw her half-naked, he ran to her for a hug, and he slept next to her when they pushed the beds together. But, he knew it couldn't be. It couldn't be for one, huge reason.

As for Raziel and Sora... they seemed like the only ones that aren't really in the lovey-dovey mood. Look, Raziel doesn't show any affection towards anyone, well at least not _publicity_, and Sora just seems like he only comforted Danielle because he was being nice. I mean, you wouldn't be looking at this story if you didn't play Kingdom Hearts. Right? Sora helps everybody. And you would know that if you played Kingdom Hearts like Danielle did.

The day before the end of the week, Thursday. Aren't Thursdays supposed to be kick-ass and freaking awesome, knowing it's almost the weekend? Aren't you supposed to have a good day on Thursday? Aren't you suppose to shout "FREEDOM!" like Snow does at the end of the day? Everyone else did, except Danielle. No one knew why she was sad except her. Raziel didn't even know.

So, on the way, she asked.

Raziel tapped her sister's shoulder, "Dan?"

She looked at her with a sad face, and put up her hoodie, Not even saying a word..

"Dan, come on. Why are you so sad?" she patted her shoulder again. She didn't respond.

"The silent treatment? Oh, alright then. I see how it is." she ignored back, but inside, she was clearly worried about her.

They walked silent to the house. Not a word spoken. They reached home, opened the door, went inside, and dropped their bags someplace in the living room. Danielle went upstairs to their room silently, and Raziel spotted the note that dad left. Or notes. A stack of notes. Danielle was the one who _always _read dad's notes. Speaking of dad, they haven't seen him at all this week. Is that why Danielle was sad? Was it because she's such a daddy's girl and she missed him?

She opened the note on top and read to herself.

"Girls, I know that I haven't been around to talk to you and see you anymore. It's hard being a single parent and keeping up with work. It really is. I get home at 11 and I have to get to work at 6. So, I'm out pretty much the entire day. Here's some money if you guys are hungry. Stay safe girls and remember I love you. -_Love, _Dad"

And there was a few twenties taped to the note. She removed the tape and took the money, stuffing it in her pockets. She opened the rest of the notes and collected all of the money on it. When Raziel was done, she thought, _Maybe I'll cook something for Danielle tonight. And for the boys... Danielle needs the love._

She put the notes in the regular compartment that Danielle usually puts in and Raziel went upstairs to ask what Danielle's favorite dish was, but then, she realized that she would probably give her the silent treatment, so why waste her time? But, she wanted to change out of her uniform, then wash it after wards

As she went in the room, she realized that Danielle was already changed, since her uniform was piled next to the closet, and she also noticed that the window was opened... and the boys were asleep. _At_ _3:40_?

Raziel saw Danielle on the rooftop next to the open window... the usual place where she goes when she's sad and wants to be alone. Raziel sighed and walked up to the window, slowly peeking her head out.

Danielle saw her from the corner of her eye and turned her head to the side.

Raziel wasn't prepared. She didn't know what to say. She winged it, "Uh... I'll make you dinner, okay?"

Danielle nodded and turned her head back, her bangs flowing with the wind. A warm tear-drop slowly rolled down her face, soon turning cold because of the cool breeze.

Raziel didn't see, since she turned back to change in some clothes different clothes. She changed before the boys woke up. She wore a regular Mickey Mouse v-neck and some random sweats.

When she was done, she went downstairs and searched through the cabinets, the fridge, and the pantry for ingredients to make some dish. But, she only found a few things that she can actually _make_. Raziel wasn't as much of a cook as Danielle, I mean.. she can't cook for a living. But... then an idea sprang in her head.

_My laptop... _she grinned, and ran to her room, thinking, _I could just Google up a recipe! _By the time she as in the room, she searched for her laptop. She looked in just about every place possible. Under the bed, the closet, next to the TV. Then, she saw her laptop peeking out of Roxas's side of the bed he was sleeping on. Raziel groaned.

She slowly, carefully, and cautiously tried to get her laptop. Right when she nudged her laptop, Roxas's eyes opened.

Raziel bit her lip and closed her eyes, because she woke him up.

"Oh, Raziel. You're home." he smiled.

"Yeah... good afternoon Roxas..." she smiled weakly.

"Thanks." they looked into each others eyes. Raziel looked in Roxas's cerulean blue eyes. _Wow... _she thought. She was lost in his eyes. Roxas, still smiling, looked in Raziel's chocolate colored eyes. They glistened in the dim light in the room. Raziel fell out of the trance she was in and said, "Err- Roxy?"

"R-Roxy?" Roxas stuttered at the nickname he was given.

"I mean,_ Roxas_..." she corrected herself.

"Oh, no... it's okay. I like my nickname, don't worry." he grinned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I have no idea."

"It's alright. No big deal."

"Yeah, thanks Roxas." She smiled back. Then she realized, "Oh... _Roxy_..."

"Yes, Ray?" he called her by her nickname.

"Can I get my laptop? It's right under your head..." she said, pointing to the laptop below his head.

"Oh, why?"

"I just need it." she now said blankly. She didn't want to argue.

"Why? Come on, I'll give it to you if you tell me. " he smiled, taking it from under his noggin and sitting up.

"Because I can't cook and I'm going to look up a recipe on my laptop." she said nicely.

"You're going to cook? Can I help? Please?" Roxas said that, and then Sora snored. Loudly, I might add.

"Whoa... that was loud..." Raziel was sort of grossed out that Sora can snore that loud.

"Answer my question, Ray. Can I help?" he got a hold of her arm.

"Um... yeah. Why not?" She smiled, "Come with me. And bring the laptop too."

They both left the room and walked downstairs, conversing about what they can cook, and what they can't. They laughed at one another for not knowing how to cook an egg, and they talked about other things too.

They stepped into the kitchen, and then Roxas soon started looking at all the places where there was food.

"I know what you should make." Roxas said, bringing out some flat noodles and a white sauce.

"And that is?" Raziel was sort of skeptical about Roxas. He can cook? She didn't know that...

"It's ingredients for a chicken and broccoli Fettuccine Alfredo." He said in the most Italian accent possible.

Raziel snickered, "Ooh, I remember! Danielle likes Italian food."

"I bet she'll like this." he smiled, "So, do you have any chicken and broccoli?"

"Uhh..." she looked into the shelves of the fridge. She soon found them and laid them on the table in front of Roxas.

"Okay, now I need butter, and an onion."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Raziel complained, she was basically sweating already.

"I'm sorry..." he said as he looked for a butcher knife in the drawers.

"Let's see..." Raziel said to herself as she looked for the materials she needed. She found them and gave them to Roxas again.

"Okay, now dice the onions." he commanded.

"Dice? And how are you supposed to do that?" Raziel said. She was such a newbie at cooking. She only knew how to split open an egg and scramble it. And the most of cooking she could do was from a microwave (for example: instant ramen!).

Roxas sighed, thinking that she was hopeless, but he wanted to help her anyway.

Raziel thought, maybe she didn't need Google to help her. She had him.

Roxas took a small knife and handed it to Raziel.

"What do I with that?" Raziel said, just glaring at the knife.

"Stab me." Roxas said sarcastically.

"No!" Raziel stepped back, taking his joke seriously.

"I'm kidding. Take it, and hold it." he said. Raziel nodded, and their hands touched. As she took it, Roxas placed a cutting board with the onion on it in front of her.

Raziel faced it and held the knife as she stared at it.

Then arms were around her. Roxas's hands intertwined with hers. Raziel gasped.

"Don't be afraid. I'm helping you."

Raziel's cheeks heated up and turned red.

Roxas instructed, "First, you cut off the ugly parts, which are the ends."

They cut off the ends of the onion. He continued, "Now, you slice it this way. Be careful not to cut your fingers."

He said it firmly, yet calmly. They cut the onion sideways. As they were cutting, Raziel's eyes got teary.

"It burns!" she said, closing her eyes.

Roxas chuckled and said, "It's supposed to."and after they finished cutting it sideways, they did the same, but in a different direction, making the onion into square pieces. Raziel's eyes watered because of the burning of the cutting of the onion.

"Now..." Roxas turned on the fire and while the big pot heated up, he cut the chicken and added water to another pot and put the flat noodles in it.

"Quickly, add the butter to the pot." Roxas said, handing her a HUGE spoonful of butter.

"Are you sure this is healthy?" she looked at it weirdly, since her eyes still stung after cutting the onions.

"Healthy-schmealthy. Just put it!" he said, while de-boning the chicken.

She threw the butter in, and a sizzle was made when the butter hit the surface of the pot.

"Now the onions!" he said, flicking his finger to the pot. Raziel put the onions in and another sizzle was made. It smelled heavenly.

"Mix it, Ray." he smiled at her again. Raziel blushed even deeper, and soon she felt something funny in her stomach.

"Oh, okay..." she got a big spoon and mixed it slowly. Roxas watched her mix it, and he cut the broccoli.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sora, he woke up because a sudden breeze came inside the room. He arose from his slumber and saw the open window.

"Maybe I'll leave it. Dan or Ray probably left it like that." he said to himself. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. When he saw something that interested him, he would leave it, and if not, he's change the channel again.

He didn't even bother to check out the window. Poor Danielle. Poor, poor her.

"So, why is Danielle so... sad?" Roxas asked as he poured the sauce in the giant pot.

"I just told you, I don't know!" Raziel shouted.

"Gee, I hope she's okay..." Roxas added the cooked chicken and the broccoli to the sauce pan.

"I do too. I mean, before school started, she started feeling so glum. I don't know."

"Yeah... that really sucks."

"Yup. Oh, Roxy, can I mix that?" Raziel eyed the boiling pot of creamy Alfredo sauce.

"Why not?" he said, handing her the big wooden spoon. Raziel clapped her hands in delight and mixed the contents.

"Cooking isn't actually... so bad..." Raziel said, laughing to herself. As she mixed, the thing inside, it got thicker and harder to mix. Raziel groaned.

"Let me help you..." Roxas said, once again wrapping his arms around her, helping her stir the sauce. Raziel's face got hot again.

_Was she starting to like Roxas? _No... she can't. Why can't she? Oh, the feelings were too hard to bite back.

They stirred the sauce together for a good five minutes, and Roxas said, "It's done." his lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah..." Raziel said, taking the spoon and tasting the sauce. Raziel's face lit up.

"Oh, this... is good!" she praised.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pro." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Oh, you!" Raziel lightly pushed him. They both laughed, then looking at each others gaze.

It became silent...

"Whoa, Roxas!" Sora whistled, ruining the precious, golden moment they were having.

"S-So-Sora!" Roxas choked on his words.

"Yeah, oh, and... Raziel... is that King Mickey on your shirt?"

Raziel looked at her Mickey Mouse shirt. Mickey Mouse was his king? She just nodded, sort of feeling a bit goofy that his king was a mouse. A Disney character! [Remember, Kingdom Hearts is a cross-over of Final Fantasy and Disney!]

"Well, Roxas... you wouldn't want me to tell Naminé!" Sora said, winking at him.

"Naminé? Who's that?" Raziel was puzzled. She turned her back on Roxas, who was doing that, 'shut up' gesture.

"Oh, Naminé is Roxas's girlfriend." he said, not even looking at Roxas's body language. Roxas's palm met with his face. That was the reason why it couldn't be. Roxas had a girlfriend.

Her heart shattered. _Girlfriend? _She thought. She bit her lip in sorrow, feeling stupid for falling for him. She fell for him, and... she find out he has a girlfriend? But, he was treating her so much like he liked her. Was she being played? Why didn't he say anything before? Why does she even care? Did she really like him that much?

Raziel turned to Roxas, "You have a girlfriend?" her voice cracked, seeming as if she were almost going to cry... in which, she really did want to cry.

"Surprise?" Roxas said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raziel asked. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. Anger? Sadness? Jealousy? Stupid? All of them? She wanted to get the butcher knife, cut off a long branch from some tree, and whip a bitch. And that bitch would be Roxas. She was so angry, but yet... she was still shattered into a million pieces inside.

"I just didn't because-" Roxas was interrupted.

"Save it Roxas. I don't want to hear it."

"But-!"

"Save your breath. I really don't want to talk to you right now." she snapped at him.

Roxas looked down, feeling guilty. Why didn't he tell her? He felt like he lost his chance... and, right when they really started to talk... ruined.

Raziel's head cocked over to Sora, "What are you gawking at?"

"Uh- me?" Sora wasn't paying attention, obviously.

"Go call Danielle. Tell her dinner is ready." she said as she got the plates and forks. Sora went upstairs to get Danielle as Roxas tried to help Raziel. "Ray-."

"No... I can do this myself." she said, looking down on the plates. "You've help enough today." Her bangs were covering her now watery eyes.

As Sora went upstairs, he stepped into the room. A rush of cold ran down his spine, since the window was still open and he wasn't wearing a sweater. He looked out of the window, seeing Danielle in the same position she was in since she sat there.

"Danielle?" Sora said, coming on the roof with her.

"What do you want?" she said rather coldly.

"Raziel told me that dinner was ready... but, I really can't help but notice that you look sad. How long were you up here?" he questioned.

"Since I came home." she answered quickly.

"Why are you so sad?" he scoot closer to her.

Danielle looked at him, and then thought to herself for a moment. Should he tell him? Should she open up to him? She did like him. A lot, and she did need a person to open up to.

"Well, just promise not to tell Raziel."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because, I don't want her to know... at least not now..." Danielle said.

"Alright. I promise not to tell." he said. Danielle held her pinkie up.

"Pinkie promise." she said, feeling rather silly, but, it was the only way.

He reluctantly put up his gloved hand and stuck his pinkie out. When their pinkies joined, Danielle took a breath, "Well, you know my dad?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well a few days ago, I saw him with this lady at the nearest café. They held hands and all that stuff. I couldn't help but want to slap my father. I mean, I can't believe he would want to replace mom. I know he gets lonely, but he would've told me and Ray at least. I'm just.. disappointed that Dad found someone else without my knowledge... our knowledge..."

Sora listened, thinking of what happened with Roxas and Raziel. He sensed that they liked each other, but.. Raziel didn't know about Naminé, so she pretty much got jealous over it.

Then, Danielle sobbed, "Then, I stopped reading the notes he left. I mean, I don't care anymore. If he doesn't care that we don't know about what's going on with him, then why should I care about his stupid notes! I hate my father!" her sobs became harder, and then Sora inched closer to her. Their hips touched, and he embraced her.

"Danielle, it's okay... it's okay..." he said. To Danielle, it sounded like a beautiful melody in her ears.

She cried for a good five minutes, and then she calmed.

"I'm sorry Sora, it's just that... I was really close to my dad. I felt like I lost someone. He was really important to me. I don't want to lose him like how I lost my mother." she sniffled.

"I feel kind of the same way." he said, looking at the blackened, starless sky.

"How so?" she perked up a little bit.

"Before I landed here, I was just a kid living in Destiny Islands. I had everything there. All I ever wanted." he started.

"You were rich? I don't think it said that in the game..." she said skeptically.

"No, but I had everything I ever asked for. I had parents that would take care of me, a nice and decent home, hair gel that made my hair stay up just the way I liked it, a best friend, and a pretty, smart, awesome girlfriend."

Danielle heard every single word, but then she her heart stopped when she heard 'girlfriend' slip out of his lips.

"Girlfriend...?"

"Yeah, you know, Kairi. I miss her a lot, but..."

"But... what?" Danielle clenched her fists.

"I have this feeling that she's better on her own. I thought she was everything I would ask for, but I think she has feelings for Tidus."

"Tidus?"

"Yeah, but... I still like her, but yet I want to break up with her."

Danielle's eyes shined as she turned to him, "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I just like someone else."

Danielle smiled and said, "Well, I guess."

"Yeah."

They sat there, and then Sora said, "Almost forgot, it's dinner. Let's eat?"

Danielle nodded, and they went to the dining table downstairs. Danielle still felt hurt about that girlfriend thing, but who knew who Sora liked? Raziel or Danielle? It seemed pretty obvious since he was comforting Danielle for just about everything.

When they went downstairs, they heard bickering coming from below.

"It's all your fault!" Raziel shouted.

"No! It's clearly your fault that no one is coming to eat dinner!" Roxas countered.

"Screw you!"

"Screw you too!"

"With pleasure!" Raziel said, looking at Sora and Danielle's direction.

They finished arguing and everyone took a seat on any side of the table.

Everyone stayed silent for one, everyone was mad, everyone was heartbroken, and three, disappointment was in the air.

When everyone was done, they cleaned the dishes, brought back the laptop, and walked upstairs.

Raziel separated the beds, and told Danielle, "Go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday. Free dress day. Let's not be late."

Danielle nodded, and by then, everyone fell asleep.

Everyone except for Roxas. Roxas thought about what happened today. That little argument with Raziel. He couldn't stay mad at her, but he didn't know how to confront her and say sorry. Raziel, she was mad, but she just couldn't forgive him for not telling her about that bitch Nami-whatshername.

Danielle, she was bummed about the whole Kairi dilemma, considering that she hates her in the game, but, there was hope. Sora liked someone else?

As for Sora, well. He liked someone else. Not Kairi. Not Raziel, but Danielle.

How would the boys break up with their current girlfriends for the girls they have now? Kairi and Naminé are light years away. Danielle and Raziel were just right next to them.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I mean, everyone's either sad, mad, hurt, or jealous. Or maybe, all of them.

* * *

**Jaid:** Explanation? ROXAS AND RAZIEL LIKE EACH OTHER BUT NAMINÉ IS IN THE WAY. SORA AND DANIELLE LIKE EACH OTHER, BUT KAIRI NEEDS TO BE STOPPED. RAZIEL IS MAD AT ROXAS. ROXAS IS SAD ABOUT RAZIEL BEING MAD. DANIELLE DOES NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF KAIRI AND SORA, BUT IS HAVING HOPE FOR THE FUTURE BREAK UP. DANIELLE IS SAD BECASUE THEIR DAD IS DATING SOME WHORE. SHE KEEPS IT FROM RAZIEL BUT TELLS SORA. EVERYONE DOES NOT SLEEP TOGETHER TONIGHT.

And I thank **Mudcake** and **sailor ****sora **for answering the following question, "Which girl will end up with which guy?"

Mudcake, you got it right :D and you get recognition in this chapter!

And, here's the second question, How will you think the boys will break up with their current girlfriends? Will they send that message in a bottle thing like in KH2 or will they catapult messages to their universe, calculating how far it is and how much distance and speed it will take?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **When Two Worlds Collide!**

**Snow: **Review!... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's getting more and more and more and more and more SUSPENSEEE! **  
**


	6. Rotten Eggs

**A/N:** This is a VERY BIG edit for the sixth chapter, we changed it a lot (Snow: a lot, a lot), since it bothered Jaid and Snow, and the opinion of XxSoRoXasxX really made us want to change it _quick. _If you were those people who were notified that there was a new chapter, and there was no change, it was deleted. Sorry guys! But this chapter is way better, just so you know!

**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own Kingdom Hearts, but we do own Danielle, Raziel, their nameless dad (Mr. Jaid), and everything else unfamiliar to you.

* * *

It was a new day. It was Friday, at least. Thankfully, it was the last day of the school week. Raziel and Danielle just couldn't stand school, but it was something they had to deal with.

The girls were getting ready for school and the boys were still asleep. Danielle, as always was the first one done while Raziel was in the bathroom, getting dressed and such. Raziel was done showering, drying herself and putting on her clothes after wards. While putting on her socks, her stomach felt queasy, she though ignored it, since she thought she was just hungry. Still sad and pissed for the fact about Roxas never telling her about this so called "Naminé" person, she couldn't help but... just feel like crap. Then she got started on going her eye make-up, taking out her pencil and applying it evenly on her eyes.

As she was doing it, her stomach became even more queasy, just rumbling in her stomach. Once she couldn't handle the bubbling in her stomach, she gagged, quickly dashing over to the toilet. She apparently threw up last night's dinner. Right away, she thought, _Roxas... you gave me food poisoning... _

She changed back in her pajamas, deciding to skip school. She did have an excuse after all. Food poisoning is a believable excuse, right? I mean you wouldn't want a student throwing up at a teacher.

She went downstairs, sitting on the couch, turning on the TV. Danielle looked at her with her head tilting to the side, her eye twitching.

"What are you doing? I thought you were getting ready?" she set the food on the dinner table.

"I'm skipping school sis." she flipped through channels, her feet resting on the coffee table.

"For what reason?" her hands rested at her hips, tapping her feet.

"Food poisoning." she said, putting the remote aside as she found the desired channel. Danielle's face met her palm, thinking, _Food poisoning? Oh my lord, Raziel..._

"Then I'm staying home too. No way in hell I'm going to school alone." Danielle made her way upstairs, "I'll be back, kay?"

"Sure, Dan, I'll be here."

Danielle went back in her room, changing. She changed back in her jammies as well, joining her sister downstairs.

They talked about the whole "food poisoning" dilemma, Danielle tried to convince Raziel it wasn't Roxas's fault, maybe it was just her. After all, Raziel never really did like cheesy foods, other than pizza and nachos, but that was it. She couldn't handle cheesy foods.

"It wasn't Roxas." Danielle said, changing the channel.

"Yes it was Danielle, I swear, and geez, stop changing the channel!" she tried getting the remote back.

"Nope, admit it wasn't Roxas and that you're just mad about Naminé." she held the remote away from her, Raziel of course was trying to snatch it from her.

"Dan! I was here first! You're not the sick one!"

"I was born first!" she went off the couch, raising the remote off the couch.

"Come on! Give me it!" she reached for it, trying to get it.

"Then admit you're just mad! And jealous!"

"Fine, I am, okay? Now give it to mee!" she squished herself against her sister, trying to grab the remote. Danielle thought it was close enough, since she only said it just for the remote. She handed her the control, and they sat back down, flipping through channels and watching never ending commercials and uninteresting shows.

* * *

Sora began to stir, opening his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight coming from the twin's bedroom window.

"Ugh..." he muttered. Roxas was still sleeping... and snoring...

Sora got up from bed and headed down the stairs. His eyes caught the twin's shoes by the door, and not to mention their school bags. _They're still here? _He wondered as he entered the living room, seeing the TV on with the pillow pet commercial playing.

"Danielle?" Sora said, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Oh... hi Sora!" she smiled, "I was just about to wake you guys up."

"Why are you guys still here? I thought you guys were going to school?" There was confusion in his voice.

"Apparently Roxas 'food poisoned' Raziel with last nights dinner," she shrugged, air quoting the words 'food' and 'poisoned' for emphasis.

"Oh... well..." he said, "Did you at least prepare breakfast? M'Kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry! It's on the table. Go microwave it or something."

Sora nodded, heading to the kitchen, grabbing the food Danielle made earlier, then coming face to face with the microwave, "Err, Danielle? How do I work the microwave again?"

Danielle let out a chuckle, telling him instructions on what buttons to press and junk like that.

Raziel came out of the bathroom, the door opened, the flushing sound now escaping the room. She threw up again. Maybe it was food poisoning after all, but who knew, she could have just been sick. She saw Danielle chilling, watching TV and Sora on the dinner table, eating the sausage and bacon Danielle had prepared earlier. She sat down with her sister, watching Strawberry Panic!. After five minutes of getting into it, they all heard footsteps and yawning. Right away, they looked at the staircase and saw Roxas, stretching as he came down the stairs.

"Oh hey, murderer," Sora laughed, even though Roxas hasn't even murdered Raziel with his cooking yet.

Roxas's face jerked back a bit, "Murderer?"

Sora nodded, "Tell'm Ray." his mouth was full of sausages, making his words somewhat hard to hear, but Raziel understood.

"No, maybe he should find out himself. He'll figure it out when I throw up again." Raziel's arms crossed. Danielle rolled her eyes. _She's still with that food poisoning thing? _

"Throw up?" Roxas's hands moved to his face, "What?"

"You tried to food poison me with your chicken Alfredo fetti-shitty!" she yelled from across the room. Danielle flinched at her volume.

"Wha- I didn't mean to! I swear!" He was frantic, he food poisoned Raziel? Even if he did, he never intended to, never!

"Sure, Roxas." she huffed, turning away. Danielle once again, rolled her eyes at Raziel, and Sora couldn't help but laugh at his brother's despair. The entire day, it was just constant bickering. The arguing was just nonstop. Danielle soon got eye cramps, and Sora... well he just got cramps from laughing too much.

* * *

The phone rang, Raziel rushed to it quickly, checking the caller ID. It was their father. Danielle went to check what all the hubbub was about.

"Hello?" Raziel picked it up. It was her father anyway.

"Raziel, your school called." he said sharply, "And they said you and Dan missed school. What is your reason?"

"I had food poisoning dad, I'm sorry. And Dan wanted to take care of me, you know how she is."

"What- food poisoning, Raziel, what happened?"

"It was Ro-!" right before she was about to rat on Roxas, she thought carefully, "Rotten eggs dad... Dan made dinner last night with eggs. I think they were rotten, so... yeah." she said. Danielle shot her a death glare, blaming _her_ for the throwing up and stuff. She scoffed.

"Rotten eggs, eh? Pass the phone to Danielle," her father said, Raziel made a sound of approval and passed the phone to her sister.

"Dan, it's dad," she said, handing her the phone. Danielle still had that death glare on her face.

She put the phone by her ear, "Yeah, Dad?"

"What did I tell you about eggs? SMELL THEM BEFORE YOU USE THEM! If it smells, you know, like poo, you don't use them, if they smell okay, then it's alright to use them! You almost killed your sister!" he lectured, Danielle mouthed things like, "_Oh god, shut the hell up dad!_" and "_I get it, I get it!_"

Raziel laughed, seeing her own sister get lectured for something she didn't even do. Danielle threw pillows at her when she heard her laugh, usually missing.

After a full five minutes, Danielle said in a nice, innocent voice, "All right dad, promise it won't happen again. Okay, love you too, bye." she then hung up, and right when she did, she tossed the phone to the couch, and chased Raziel around the house yelling, "YOU'RE DEAD RAY!"

Raziel, still laughing, running around the house, and Danielle, carrying a pillow, was chasing Raziel. Once the boys came out, they were startled at the girls' behavior, seeing Danielle was the violent one, and Raziel as the silly one, it was usually the other way around. They thought of it as abnormal and just plain... weird.

Roxas stared at Raziel, hearing her maniacal laugh and seeing how silly she looked how she ran. It just wasn't her. As soon as the got tired, they stopped.

Sora cleared his throat after seeing that awkward scene, "When is dinner?"

Raziel in a serious manner, "Don't let Roxas cook."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry that my cooking sucks." Roxas snapped.

"I'll be cooking! Now shut up and watch some TV or something!" Danielle shouted. Everyone murmured, then went to watch TV. As Danielle was getting the pans ready, there was a peaceful silence, other than the TV, it was nice.

But, Raziel broke the silence by saying, "Don't forget to smell the eggs before using them..." she snickered. Danielle's eyes rolled again, preparing the food, adding seasoning and heating up noodles.

Once she was done, she set up the table saying, "Dinners done, you guys. It's udon soup, for Raziel to feel better, and something for you guys to try." she smiled.

Everyone got food, sat in the living room, watching anime and commercials.

As everyone was was slurping on noodles and laughing at the faces of the characters when they were angry, Raziel thought, _Cool! An asian night full of asians! Or, at least Sora and Roxas looked asian..._

And they all sat there, bonding together, as if they forgot about the whole food poisoning deal, or if Raziel was even mad at Roxas. Well, least everyone was happy... for now at least...

* * *

**Jaid: **This is a changed chapter! Remember that! Did you like this chapter? Tell us in a review :)

**Snow: **Okay... I admit this is all my fault! Kill me! ... I sound suicidal, my god. Well anyways, Happy holidays! Meaning Very Belated Happy Christmas and Early Happy New Year.


	7. Good with Hands

**A/N: **It's good to see that everyone likes the NEW sixth chapter... AND WE REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS! We love you guys, we really do :) (I'll hug you if I can.. but I don't know where you live. So will a virtual hug count? ~Snow)

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, we don't own Kingdom Hearts. Please don't sue us, we're only using them for our entertainment D:

* * *

"Dan, have you seen my karate belt?" Raziel said, rummaging through random places for her belt. She had karate, once again, like she always does every Saturday, and like every Saturday she forgets where she placed her belt.

"No, I haven't. Did you check the bathroom?" Danielle said as she played Kingdom Hearts, a game she hasn't really played in a few days. Amazingly, she kept off Kingdom Hearts, since that the _real_ thing was there with her.

Raziel went into the bathroom in a hurry, still looking for her belt. Danielle, on the other hand, was still playing Kingdom Hearts, tilting the remote to the side as she played, as if it would help. She whimpered, seeing that she- or Sora lost some HP.

"Oh, I found it!" Raziel yelled, waving the belt in the air as she danced. Sora and Roxas groaned, since Raziel was being a bit too loud. Roxas lifted the sheets above his head as Sora dug his head under a pillow.

Danielle turned around and lifted her finger, placing it on her lips, telling Raziel to be quiet. Raziel nodded, rolling her eyes. Why should she give the boys some quiet time? This is_ their_ room. Oh well, they were guests.

"Hey, Dan, can you pack me some lunch..." she asked nicely. Danielle paused her game and turned around slowly and ominously, giving her a rather creepy look. "Please?" Raziel's eyes became all puppy dog like.

"There's Lunchables in our fridge.", Danielle stopped being creepy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lunchables? Ugh, Dan, I'm not nine, I'm fourteen. I want a big girl lunch!" She complained. Danielle ignored her, still fighting off Heartless and Dusks in the game. "Whatever, I'll get Lunchables anyways..." Raziel went to their mini-fridge, seeing that there was a nacho Lunchables package, "On second thought... maybe I'll be taking the Lunchables..."

She slipped the Lunchables in her bag and said, "I'll head off, and I'll walk back home too, okay?"

"Sure thing sis." Danielle's voice remained the same, and uninterested. She continued playing her game as Raziel rolled her eyes, then she headed off. She waved goodbye and trailed off to the dojo, which wasn't very far.

Once she arrived, she ran in to Rachel, you know her by now. Rachel smiled once Raziel stepped inside, putting her things away.

"Ray!" Rachel went in her direction, giving her a hug, "Why didn't you go to school yesterday?"

"It's a long story, but it's better if I tell you later." Raziel said as she set her bag down next to other bags. Rachel nodded, and they stepped foot on the training area of the dojo and waited for their sensei to arrive and start the spar. Raziel and Rachel had a conversation about why Raziel and her sister didn't go to school and whatnot, and what they missed. Their conversation was interrupted by a bump from a certain girl. Leiko. You remember her, right?

"The fuck, Leiko?" Raziel said in a pissed manner.

"Look who decided to show, why didn't you stay home with your loony sister?" Leiko's voice was ugly and venomous.

"Why don't you come back where you came from? Like Hell, or better yet your mom's vagina." Raziel retorted.

"I'd say the same for you. Go back to your _mom_." Leiko smiled deviously. Raziel was angered by that comment, she would never want her mother be talked about, since she passed when she was young. She wanted to rip her head off, put it in a bag and hang it on her wall.

Raziel clenched her fist, but she hesitated, and calmed herself down just by saying, "_Kutabare_."

Leiko gasped, she knew what it meant since she was half Japanese. What Raziel said was "Fuck you."

The sensei soon came, and they began class. They did basic moves at first, warming up. The sensei yelled out different moves, the students doing it. After that, they moved onto the intermediate techniques, and later sparring.

* * *

Danielle was still playing. Sora had woken up, and when he did, he watched her play. He looked at the screen, his virtual self was doing such complicated moves, swinging his Keyblade in all directions, elemental magic was formed, striking his enemies. He looked at her hands, seeing them move quickly, pressing various buttons.

Amazed, he said, "You must be really good at this game."

"It doesn't take skill to play, you know." Danielle smiled, still pressing buttons. Sora's eyes were still at her hands.

"Well, from all that hand moving, you must be good with your hands." Sora played a smirk on his lips.

Danielle's eyebrows arched, seeing that Sora just told her something so nerdy, yet so... dirty. She continued playing, but as she played, Sora's voice was in her head, saying that dirty compliment. It was repeating over and over and over in her head, just flooding her thoughts. In a trance, she lost control of virtual Sora, and... he kind of... died.

"Hey, why'd I die?" Sora pouted.

"Oh, sorry... lost my train of thought..." she laughed nervously, starting the mission again. She played again, still the words of Sora running through her head. Back and forth, the words just kept coming back. She had to make it even.

"You know, you look way better in real life than in the game." Danielle spoke.

Sora then raised his eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you look cuter in real life than on a screen." she smiled, Sora did too.

"You're not so bad yourself." he winked again. Danielle blushed. As she played, she smiled the entire time, just thinking of the things he said.

Later, Roxas woke up, peering to see that Danielle stopped playing Kingdom Hearts. Instead, she was on the bed watching TV and eating chips. Sora was doing the same, munching on chips next to his Nobody/brother. He didn't see Raziel around.

"Where's Ray?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Karate." Danielle quickly said.

"Oh..." Roxas said, and he joined watching TV with them.

"This is completely illogical!" Roxas complained as they were watching Spongebob. "You can't live off holographic meatloaf, that's stupid."

"And how in the world can you fry patties underwater?" Sora yelled, Danielle laughed. "Mr. Krab's daughter is a WHALE, that doesn't make any sense."

"It's a cartoon, you guys." Danielle laughed, just listening to them complain about how illogical Spongebob was. It was just hilarious. During the ranting, the complaining, and the laughing, Roxas still thought about Raziel. He wasn't so sure if he should apologize to her, especially the way he treated him, and the things he said. He never meant to 'poison' her, but he just wanted her to trust him again.

"When does Ray get back?" Roxas asked.

"In another hour and forty-five. Why?" Danielle put a potato chip in her mouth.

Roxas nodded, "Just kind of asking... 'cause I want to make it up to her..."

"Make it up to her?" Sora butt in the conversation, "For almost killing her?"

"I didn't even mean to do that, Sora... I just want her to trust me. I can't seem to think straight with her not trusting me." his head was down, his voice becoming soft.

"Aw..." Danielle said, being lost in Roxas's words. They were indeed touching. Sora was even touched, his eyes became somewhat teary. "How about we help you in making her forgive you...?"

"Really?" Roxas said cheerfully, his blue cerulean eyes glowing. She nodded, "Me and Sora can help."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" he smiled, clapping his hands. Sora and Danielle started thinking, what would Roxas do to make her forgive him. Until they were done thinking of how, Roxas was told what he should do.

"Sure it's going to work?"

"Yup! One hundred percent. It's nothing fancy, but it's the best way possible."

"Alright. Challenge accepted." Roxas smiled and nodded confidently. All he had to do now was learn what to say to her.

* * *

Raziel stood before her front door, she whipped out her keys, opening the door. She stepped inside, taking off her shoes and putting her bag aside. Danielle was cooking.

"How was practice, Ray?" asked Danielle as Raziel flopped on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Tiring." she said breathlessly, "And Leiko is trying to start beef with me again."

Danielle stirred her food, the aroma was filling the room. "Like always. Ugh, why doesn't Leiko ever leave you alone? She should really know that she's wasting her own time. She's retarded."

"Right? I don't even know, she even told me an insult about mom."

"That retard." Danielle stirred it again, adding ingredients.

They continued the talk about Leiko and her dumb-assness. Soon, Roxas came out with Sora, they walked down the stairs, their spikes were bouncing along the way.

"What's cooking?" Roxas asked, the he turned to Raziel, "Oh, hey Raziel."

Raziel scoffed, she thought that Roxas was playing dumb and was trying to get away with the food poisoning. "What is it, Roxas?"

Roxas broke a sweat, she didn't know what to say next. He had no idea what to do. Sora and Danielle left the room, giving them privacy.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Raziel gave him the look, she was getting impatient,

Roxas trembled, fidgeting with his shirt, "I'd like to... apologize..." he said slowly, stopping at points. Raziel listened, _This better be good..._ she thought. "I'm sorry... about the food... a-and about Naminé. I really feel bad about it, I actually feel horrible, but... I just wanted to tell you myself how deeply sorry I am. I-it's okay if you don't forgive me, I just wanted to let this out before it eats me up alive." Roxas soon became somewhat teary. He was on the verge of tears. He hid his shame from Raziel, turning away from her. He stepped away.

Raziel, seeing Roxas build up the courage to tell her_ himself_ how sorry he was, and also seeing him basically cry right before her very eyes... made her feel bad how much he hurt Roxas just because she was hurt. She never knew how much he cared. She stood up and embraced Roxas from behind. He gasped, seeing that she was hugging him.

"I forgive you... I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so stubborn and mean to you." her voice lowered. Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

During the embrace, Roxas heard a muffled sound. It sounded like crying. He looked down, seeing Raziel's eyes flooded with tears, just rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away, smiling.

"Lighten up, will you, Ray?" he said. Raziel smiled and hugged tighter.

Danielle and Sora looked from the distance. The heartfelt hug between the two was just... touching.

After all of that, everyone ate dinner together cheerfully, watched TV without any arguments, and even told each other good night and sweet dreams before bed. Everything was now put into place.

* * *

**Jaid: **OOH LA LA~ This wasn't the best chapter, but everything is normal now :3 No one is mad at anybody! Let's just hope it stays that way :D And review, we need the motivation. That's what made us update this chapter quicker! c:

**Snow: ***tears coming down my eyes* caught up with the moment. sorry. I made up with Roxas! yesh! ... I mean Ray made up with Roxas. :D


	8. Mall, Fluff, and More Fluff

**A/N: **WE ARE SORRY FOR THE DELAY... again... forgive us?

**DISCLAIMER: **GUESS WHAT, WE BOUGHT KINGDOM HEARTS OFF NOMURA, IT'S OURS NOW. LOLJK, but imagine?

* * *

"Wake up!" Danielle shouted whilst bouncing on the bed Raziel was sleeping on.

"Ugh," she replied, one eye half open.

Danielle stared at her, "That's so unattractive."

Raziel groaned, pulling the sheets over her head. "It's too early!"

"What? What are you talking about, it's 10:30! The mall is open already! AND THERE'S A SALE AT URBAN OUTFITTERS!" Danielle exclaimed as she jumped on the bed some more.

"Oi!" she said, falling off the bed, causing a big thud.

"Awake now sis?" she grinned evilly.

"Ugh, you are insane sometimes."

"Don't worry about that, Ray, take a look at this..."

-five minutes later-

"Look at how cute they are!" Danielle squealed. While Raziel was asleep, beforehand, she dressed up the boys. Raziel stepped forward to see the clothing makeover she had done to the both of them.

"Yeah, that's cute, but why my clothes?" Raziel complained.

"Don't worry, sis, they have some of my clothes too." she said as Raziel examined the two of them. Sora was wearing a grey v-neck and a blue hoodie, and he was also wearing denim jeans, which was from mostly Danielle's wardrobe. Roxas was wearing a red flannel shirt with the top buttons undone, but the skin under it was covered with a black v-neck. His outfit also included black jeans. Both of the boys' hair were de-spiked, if they were seen with spiked up hair, their identities may be revealed in an instant.

"Do, you approve that they look more modern looking... and cute?"

"I..." she took a good look at the two spiky headed boys, one of them in particular. "Psh, whatever, let me dress up real quick and let's leave already." Raziel left the room, clearly she was flustered.

"What's up with her?" Roxas asked.

"Oh nothing." Danielle faked a sigh. _She couldn't handle how attractive Roxas looked...but never mind that, gee, look at Sora! _She thought.

Before Danielle could go into one of her fantasies again, Sora shook her, "Hey, you okay? Lost you there for a sec."

"Oh- yeah! Come on, let's wait for Raziel and then leave..."

The two sisters headed to the bus stop with locked arms, each wearing a scarf to keep themselves warm. Sora and Roxas following closely after them. Raziel and Danielle talked about what they were going to buy, or the places they should go to in the mall. The girls were definitely going to Urban Outfitters, GameStop, and Barnes and Noble. Then after they were probably going to the food court and buy whatever foods of their choice.

"I wonder what they have on sale...?" Danielle thought out loud to herself.

"I wonder if they'll have a new volume of Naruto..." Raziel said, also thinking out loud.

Arriving at the street corner, where the bus will arrive any minute now. They all tried looking for sun, trying to keep warm. The bus came five minutes later, the bus driver greeted the twins with a smile, knowing them perfectly as they usually take the bus going to school, the mall, and other places.

Sitting at the end of the bus, Roxas and Raziel chatted animatedly and Sora and Danielle sitting by the window seat, Danielle pointed at places out the window and telling Sora about it. Both twins were just in their own world.

We all know when we take the bus, you may end up sitting next to some random person, who might be a creep or some weirdo.

A guy who looked liked he hasn't taken a bath for days now, and hasn't shaved for a long time, and changed his clothes decided to sit at the end, next to the oldest twin. Suddenly wondering why there was a weird smell, Danielle looked over her shoulder and saw the man staring at her. After waving awkwardly at the man, Danielle turned her attention back to Sora.

Sora felt Danielle stiff slightly next to him. He noticed the man. He stared at Danielle, her eyes saying 'Pedophile Alert!'. Her eyes narrowed at the man, and she mouthed, "Help!"

Sora quickly nodded. He didn't want to whip out his Keyblade and threaten the man. He didn't want to be rude. He actually didn't want to confront the man.

_Oh my god... _Danielle was panicking on the inside. The man kept staring at her up and down, checking her out, which started to bother Sora. Jealousy much? Yes.

As the man looked at Danielle's legs, he put his leg next to hers. Their legs touched. Inside, Danielle was just wanting to explode. She was scared up to this point.

Sora, his face flushed in jealousy, spoke up. "Excuse me, sir." he pushed his leg away from Danielle's "What are you doing to my girlfriend's leg?"

Raziel's face became from bored, to interested, as well as Roxas's face. They heard the little drama going on between the pervert and the other two.

_Girlfriend...? _Danielle blushed. She looked at Sora, speechless.

"Play along..." he mouthed. She nodded. She was feeling a little bit too excited at the time.

"What?" he said rather confused.

"Don't look at my girlfriend like that and put your leg next to hers like that!" He said defensively. "I'll... report you!"

The man's expression was dumbfounded. He had no idea what the brown headed boy was saying. To Sora, it was just irritating that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Excuse me, boy... I'm sorry." the man said slowly. "You misunderstood-"

"Misunderstood? Misunderstood? Sir, I have you know that I am-"

"I was looking at the seat next to her, not her in particular." he stated. Sora calmed for a second or two, then realizing that he forgot another detail he didn't back up.

"Then what about you looking at her legs and making your leg touch hers?"

He man laughed, saying, "I didn't even notice my leg was next to hers until you pushed it, but if you're so offended, I'll move..." he stood up and moved away to the front. Danielle finally took a breath and thanked Sora. Sora blushed. Raziel was smiling like a total idiot. Roxas just laughed.

The bus soon came to a stop and the four came down and thanked the bus driver. They stepped out and entered the mall together. There was a crowd of different people, the mixed aromas of foods from the food courts, shopping bags, and other different things. The boy's mouths were just wide open, their expression stayed the same as they looked at the rest of the places.

"Hey Dan," Raziel said.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Me and Roxas will take a look around. You and Sora will go around, but remember, we're on a budget, so don't spend too much. We meet at the food courts in the next two hours, okay?" Raziel instructed. Danielle nodded. The two girls took the boys wrists. Danielle taking Sora's as Raziel took Roxas'. The two parted directions and started taking a look around.

"Where we going, Ray?" Roxas asked as he was being pulled by Raziel.

"You'll see, we'll need to get you and me some new clothes!" she said, running towards a clothing store, but before entering, Raziel stopped, looking at a necklace on display at a jewelery shop. She let go of Roxas and looked at the necklace. It was a emerald necklace. She was planning to buy it for herself, but she didn't really want to feel selfish. It was only $75, but still. She couldn't be selfish, nor can she even spend that much on herself since they were on a budget.

"What are you looking at Ray?" Roxas said, trying to figure out what she had her eyes on. She pointed at the emerald necklace. He nodded, and soon the two went inside the clothing store, looking for clothes of their taste and tried them on in the fitting rooms. They took turns looking at each other, laughing if a shirt was too small or too big, having fun.

As Raziel searched through some shirts, seeing different kind of tees, Roxas remembered how she was looking at that one necklace. _Geez, she must've really wanted it, since she was looking at it for a while...maybe I should get her it... _he thought.

Raziel took notice, "What's on your mind, Roxas?"

"Oh...uh, how much money do we have?" he asked.

"More than enough. Why?" she picked up a shirt that caught her eye.

"Uh..." he stuttered. He wanted to surprise her with that necklace, so he quickly made something up, "I remember Danielle mentioned something about a hundred dollar thing...I kinda want to get her it."

Raziel's expression was somewhat disappointed, but she took out some money and handed it to him, "Go knock yourself out kid."

Roxas thanked her and quickly went over to the jewelery store. Raziel said to herself out loud, "Why would he want to buy Danielle something?"

* * *

"Dannie, Dannie, how do these look on me?" Sora put on some heart shaped glasses. "Or how about these!" He replaced the other glasses with huge framed ones. He made silly faces at Danielle, as expected, she was giggling.

"You look adorable!" She laughed, almost choking on her own spit. She then calmed down on the giggles and said, "You want me to buy you them? We are here to buy things anyways."

Sora stood for a while, deciding which glasses he should get. Danielle said, "I honestly think that you look better in the big framed ones."

Sora nodded and they went to pay for the lenses. Danielle got herself a matching pair too, since she thought that she looked pretty cute in them. Once they already payed, they slipped on the glasses, walking in style as they strolled around the mall.

"Oh, Sora! Let's go here!" Danielle pointed at GameStop, a video game shop in the mall. Danielle rushed inside and Sora followed along. Rows of games for different consoles were displayed on the shelves. Danielle headed off to the PS3 games, looking at the games on sale.

Sora looked around the store, looking at the decorations. He saw Kirby, Pokémon, and Mario characters everywhere. He didn't know who they were, but he was still fascinated with everything else. He soon came across a Kingdom Hearts II game case.

"Hello there handsome," he complimented himself, picking it up, then looking for Danielle. He called out her name a few times, walking in different parts of the store.

"I'm right here, Sora!" Danielle yelled lightly. Sora recognized the direction where her voice was coming from, so he went.

"Look what I found." he handed her the Kingdom Hearts II game.

Danielle stared at him blankly, "Why would I need this? Not only that I already have it, but I already have you."

Sora stared back, "Uh, I don't know...just wanted to show you..." he put his head down, feeling a tad bit embarrassed. Danielle put it down on a random place, but then she did a double take on the case. Something seemed different...

"Mother of god..." she noticed the difference. Why were the game cases different? Is this why Sora and Roxas in the real world? Was there some voodoo shit on their copy of the game? She wiped the lenses of her newly bought glasses, seeming if she was hallucinating

She put down the case and said, "Uh, Sora...let's go." she seemed scared. She didn't know why, but she had this thought that maybe, their game case was special. She didn't want to be reminded anymore of that.

They left GameStop, and they walked in whatever direction.

"Let's go in that one!" Sora pointed at the candy store like a little kid. Danielle nodded eagerly. Her face glowed with excitement, her mouth even watered, wanting to eat the candies inside.

As they entered the store they were met by the aroma of fruits, such as strawberries, grape, citrus, and many more. There was a whole side of chocolate, and nothing but chocolate. There were vendors side by side at the far side of the store: jelly beans, chocolate raisins, and rock candy.

_Heaven!_ they both thought.

They spent a pretty good part of an hour there. Sora found a Mickey Mouse lollipop, Danielle got box of chocolate that has her initial on the chocolate. They saw a man making cotton candy, and gave them a sample, which they took thankfully.

There was even a ice cream machine. Vanilla, chocolate, cookies n' cream, mint, sherbet, and chocolate chip. Danielle had gotten a vanilla, and Sora cookies n' cream.

They left the candy store with small bags filled with various candies, chewing and munching on them.

Danielle looked at the digital clock on her phone. "Damn, we need to meet Ray and Roxas in forty -five more minutes..."

Sora groaned, "But we were having so much fun! We only bought these glasses though..." he touched his pair of glasses, looking at Danielle innocently.

Looking at the clock again, Danielle said, "We have time to buy a few more things...come on...to Urban Outfitters!"

She grabbed his wrist and ran to Urban Outfitters, trying things on and looking at clothes for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

"Where is she?" Raziel quietly complained. She was sitting on a table in the food court with Roxas, who was tracing the carvings of taggings on the table. The two empty seats where Sora and Danielle were supposed to sit in were just there, cold and unoccupied.

"Why are you asking me?" Roxas replied in response of Raziel's complaint.

"Because she's supposed to be here," her voice was stern, "if she's not here, we don't eat."

"Call her." he suggested. Raziel face palmed herself. _How could I be so stupid? _She thought, and she took her phone out of her pocket and pressed Danielle's speed dial and waited for her to answer.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Where in the hell are you? Me and Roxas are here waiting and-"

"Chill sis, we're right here." Danielle's voice seemed awfully close. Raziel turned around and saw her and Sora with small shopping bags.

"Oh..." she still had the phone next to her face. "Well. Let's go eat now..." and she hung up the phone, standing up.

"What should we eat?" she continued.

Everyone lifted their shoulders up, showing that they didn't know. They were all hungry, but they did not know what the hell to eat. They all stood there in silence, thinking of which places they can buy food.

"Let's get pizza," Roxas said, pointing to a place with a giant pizza for its sign. Danielle's face became disgusted.

"I don't really like pizza." Danielle shook her head in disapproval.

"Well, little miss picky, how about we get Hotdog on a Stick?" Raziel crossed her arms. She still shook her head.

"McDonalds?" and with that, she stuck out her tongue, making vomiting noises.

"How about we get a teriyaki bento or something?" Raziel hoped she would say yes, considering the fact that she wanted some teriyaki beef at the moment. Danielle agreed to the idea of getting the Japanese dish, so they went in line to order, then once they were next in line, each of them got a bento of whatever kind of meat they liked.

"34.11" the cashier said with a smile. Raziel got out all of her spare money, and Danielle got hers out. They laid the money on the counter, and the cashier counted it. She had that face, the face where you knew something was wrong.

"You're short 3 dollars." she said. They all let out noises of frustration. Raziel looked at her sister, seeming as if she was the one spent the most. Everyone's face was grief stricken, they didn't know what to do. They felt as if they wasted their time, and also that they wanted to forget about getting the food here.

Sora stepped forward, "Take out her order," he pointed at Danielle, who gasped in offense, "I'll share with her my bentu."

"Bento." Raziel corrected him.

"Whatever," he replied, swatting his hand in Raziel's direction. They waited for the total of the food now.

"29.82" she smiled. They nodded and gave the money, receiving change. She thanked them before they moved out of the line to get their foods. Danielle found herself to be blushing again. All because of Sora.

They got their bento boxed and sat down in their table. Danielle found it a bit weird to sit down, since she was going to share with Sora. Everyone opened their bentos and started eating. Sora picked up a fork-full of rice and beef, pointing it in Danielle's face. "Here, I'm supposed to share with you anyways."

Danielle smiled and took the bite and said, "Thank you, you're really kind, Sora."

And everyone ate in peace, telling stories of what happened while they were shopping.

The four was now done eating, they walked out of the food court, chatting as they walked out, holding the shopping bags of various stores and stuff, that is until Roxas stopped in his tracks and pointed at a rectangular shaped box.

"What is that?" he was referring to the photo booth. Without even answering, the girls dragged them inside the place, inserting the money. Feeling squished, they still managed to take the photos. Laughing, funny faces, 'CHEESE!', and of course, smiling was happening.

* * *

The quartet was walking home laughing, looking at the hilarious photos they have they taken at the photo booth at the mall.

"I like this one!" Danielle exclaimed, pointing at the picture where her and her sister were linked arms and in the back Sora's hair got in Roxas's mouth and he was making this ridiculous face.

"Nah...I like this one better." Raziel said, pointing at the one before it. It was a picture that has Danielle pinching Sora's cheeks to widen his smile, and Raziel doing bunny ears to Roxas and to Danielle.

"Those are all horrible, I like this one." Roxas pointed at a picture where he was trying to do a sexy pose, he was biting his lip in a seductive way while everyone was either laughing or pointing at Roxas.

"No, this one is better." Sora pointed at the last photo, which was just HIS FACE. Everyone chuckled, the girls were laughing so hard it seemed like one of them was crying. The other two just laughed heartily as they walked.

When they reached their street, Raziel looked at their driveway. There was a car parked there.

"Oh crap." she said. "Dad's home." Raziel said, walking slower.

"How do you- oh crap." Danielle realized her father's car in the driveway, then panicking. "We need to hide the boys...holy mother of god."

They panicked on the way, saying ideas how to hide them and bring them inside. They didn't have an idea before they arrived at their doorstep, and before they knew it, their dad opened the door with a trash bag. Oh yeah, tomorrow was trash day. Danielle shoved both boys away, grunting. Thankfully she did that before her father saw.

"Hey, girls! I see you did some shopping." their father smiled, looking at their shopping bags.

They both nodded saying, "Yup!" They stood in their father's way.

"Uh, girls... I have to take out the trash, it really smells." he looked past them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah dad, and uh... the trash out here is full, we suggest you use the bins in the back." Raziel made up, hoping it would be a way of letting him go outside and not see the boys.

"Oh okay. Thanks for telling me." he said, and patted their heads with his free hand. When he went outside, Raziel signaled to the boys that it was now safe to go.

They nimbly went upstairs and in the room they went. They made it. In celebration, they cheered, then showing each other what they bought. Danielle, she just thought about what Sora did the entire day. He called her his 'girlfriend' and even shared his food with her. She couldn't stop blushing

And before Roxas forgot, he took out the emerald necklace he bought for Raziel. He called her over to him.

"Yes, Roxas?" she said.

"Close your eyes."

"O-kay...I don't have a good feeling about this..." her eyes became shut, and Roxas's arm snaked around her neck. He clasped on the necklace and said, "Open your eyes."

She looked down and looked at her necklace. She was wearing the emerald necklace. She hugged Roxas and said, "Thank you."

Sora and Danielle smiled, looking at their bond become closer.

* * *

**Jaid: **WE ARE SO SORRY IT TOOK EXACTLY A MONTH TO UPDATE. BUT HEY, WE'RE STILL ALIVE! We hope this makes up, because we didn't forget about you guys ;_;

and one more thing, is any one of you willing to draw fanart?


	9. A Day to Ourselves

**A/N: **Whoa, we're kind of convinced that this fic is pretty good. I mean, there's over 80 reviews, and so many of you are such great readers. BY THE WAY, THIS MAY BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER! c:

* * *

"Is this for me?" Raziel held the emerald necklace, "You...didn't get Dannie anything?"

Roxas shook his head no. Raziel smiled widely and hugged him tightly, making little squealing noises and saying, "Thank you!" in a high pitched voice.

Sora and Danielle were looking at each other with their new lenses. Sora's hair was still down, in his face and all. Danielle moved the stray hairs away and looked in Sora's ocean blue eyes. Sora looked back in her crappy, dull brown eyes. They kept staring, laughing and not blinking. Sora rushed his fist in front of her face, not touching her, Danielle blinked and let out a yelp.

"Ha, I win!" Sora danced.

Danielle softly smacked his shoulder, giggling, "It wasn't even a staring contest!"

As the laughs continued, the squealing, hugging, the squeezing, and the dancing, Roxas then had this thought. He lightly pushed Raziel away, as if he didn't even push her away at all. Raziel ceased the squealing and hugging and looked at Roxas, who had a weird look on his face.

Raziel took notice. "What's wrong, Rox?"

He paused before replying, "Why is your dad home so early...? How are you going to hide us?"

"We can-!" she stopped, realizing her idea was probably impossible and stupid. "Um...but I don't know why he's home early...Dan should ask him."

Danielle, who was putting her newly bought clothes away cocked her head, "I heard my name."

"Yeah, Dannie, why don't you ask dad why he's home so early?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're closer to dad." Raziel replied back. The two soon were constantly arguing who should go, giving reasons like, "But you're older, Dan!" or "You have more guts than I do!"

The boys watched. The reasons going back and forth. Sora, soon getting irritated by the arguing said, "Why don't both of you go?"

They stopped and both said, "Oh...okay."

And so they went downstairs to the living room and spotted their father watching TV. He was relaxed, his feet on the coffee table, and he wasn't in his work clothing. When they went inside the kitchen, getting some water, their dad saw them right when they were taking a drink of their glasses of water.

"Hey girls, did you have fun shopping?" he greeted them.

They nodded as they drank their glasses. Danielle finished her glass and said, "Yeah, it was really fun. We got new clothes and stuff." she tried to make something up while talking.

"Great." he turned his attention back to his show.

Then it was quiet. The silence seemed deafening. Raziel nudged Danielle, telling her to ask. Danielle tried to get her to do it, but she caved in, seeing that just arguing will get them nowhere.

She cleared her throat, "Dad."

"Yes sweetie." he didn't look her eye to eye.

"Can I ask something? I hope it doesn't sound rude..." she fiddled with her fingers. Her dad nodded. She cleared her throat again, "Why are you home early...?"

Mr. Jaid made a sound of realization, "I almost forgot to tell you!" He gave out a hearty chuckle, "I was so excited about this, that I forgot to tell you!"

"You wont believe what I tell you girls. It's a long story, but I'll get to the point...I got promoted!" he said with such enthusiasm. The girls yelled in excitement, seeing that this was good news. They hugged their father tightly.

"That's great daddy!" Raziel yelled.

"But there's a problem..." Mr. Jaid continued. The girls listened attentively. "I have to go away to Japan for a month, meaning I have to leave you guys."

They girls gasped. Japan was their dream place to go. Raziel always wanted to go there to cosplay and eat real and authentic ramen noodles. Not only that, but she could practice karate in a real Japanese dojo! Danielle loved Japanese fashion and Japanese icons. She could go to the place where Hello Kitty originated, wear a kimono and drink tea, and even meet Nomura, the creator of Kingdom Hearts. From excitement to envy, the girls started to complain about their father going to Japan.

"You're going to Japan?" Raziel said, "Oh my god, I want to go there, dad!"

"But Ray-"

"Dad! I want to go there too! That's my number one place to go before I die!" Danielle wailed.

"Girls, calm down please." He hushed them, "I know, I know, I know, but it's work. I have to go there alone, but when I come back, I'll get you guys stuff. Promise."

They sighed, "Okay...but when do you have to leave?"

"Tuesday. I already packed my things. What I planned to do tomorrow was have an entire day for the three of us. The entire day, the three of us. At Disneyland." he smiled widely and the girls looked at him with wide eyes and their mouths open. They haven't been to Disneyland in ages.

"Dad, you're lying! Not even!" Danielle said, not believing what she just heard. Raziel couldn't even believe it. It seemed so unreal, especially since her and Danielle never spend any real quality time with their father since he's always at work. They were finally going to spend some time with him. It seemed like hanging out with their dad was a new thing.

"Yes even. Tomorrow morning, we're heading straight to Disneyland. Then I'll leave the next morning." their father said. The girls were just freaking out.

"But there's school tomorrow, dad! We already missed Friday, and we can't miss tomorrow because of Disneyland!" Raziel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll write a note saying you were still sick." he replied. The girls looked down in guilt, seeing that they have to miss school again...because of Disneyland. At least they got to spend time with their father, and also having to have the whole house to themselves for a month! Without having to hide Sora and Roxas!

"Well, that's it for now. You girls better get some rest, we have to wake up early tomorrow so we can go to Disneyland and not get into any traffic.

They nodded, gave their father a hug and went back upstairs into their room, finding the boys in their room sitting and watching a random showing in TV. Danielle closed the door as she trailed behind Raziel. They both sat in their beds, joining in watching the showing.

"So why is he home so early?" Sora asked.

"What..?" Danielle didn't catch what he said. "Can you repeat that?"

"Why is your dad home so early?" he repeated.

"Oh...he told us he got a promotion at work, so-"

"So he told us that we're going to Disneyland tomorrow!" Raziel yelled in glee, completely interrupting Danielle. Danielle cleared her throat. "Oops, I'm sorry sis."

"Anyways, so tomorrow morning, we're heading off to Disneyland. Then our dad is leaving the next day to Japan." Danielle continued.

"What is Japan? Is that like Disneyland?" Roxas asked.

"No...not exactly. It's across the other side of this world." Danielle explained.

"Oh...so what do we do the entire day?" Roxas asked another question.

"You know. Do what you always do. Sit here. Stay here. Don't do anything stupid or to demolish this place...yup. We'll be back at around...I don't know, late at night?"

The boys "awed" in sadness, but soon they dealt with the idea. After that talk, they soon watched TV again. They were all laying on their stomachs on the bed next to each other, just watching the late night cartoons. They laughed, they made little comments, then fell asleep on one another. Raziel fell asleep on Roxas, her head cradling in his chest. Sora embraced Danielle, and their bodies fit perfectly together like two spoons in a drawer. The TV was left on. It was somehow peaceful. Cute. Comforting. Relaxing.

* * *

The girls woke up bright and early. The earlier they get there, the faster they'll get on the rides. They nimbly got out of bed and started to dress themselves up.

As soon as they were done dressing, everybody was awake. Sora was stretching shirtless as Roxas was "Sora, don't break the microwave." Danielle instructed.

"Don't touch my art supplies." Raziel added.

"Don't you even dare think about going outside."

"Don't make any noises that the neighbors might hear."

"Keep it clean please!"

"And lastly, don't go through our stuff. Got it?" Danielle and Raziel said at the same time. The boys nodded, showing that they understood what they were saying.

"Ray! Dannie! Wake up!" their dad shouted. The girls jumped. The boys even jumped at their father's volume. The boys soon got up from the bed when they heard foot steps coming. They hid inside their closet. Raziel and Danielle panicked, then they rushed to their vanity, pretending to brush their hair and tidy themselves up.

The doorknob turned, and their father came in half dressed. "Girls, wake up and get ready quick if you want to go to-" he stopped realized that they were ready. "Oh...well...bring your cameras and stuff...I'll get ready..."

"Okay dad." they said, acting as if there wasn't anybody named Sora and Roxas in their room. Acting as if they weren't worried about hiding them. Acting as if there wasn't a problem at all.

Their dad left the room, closing the door. The boys rushed out of their rooms after the door came into contact with the wall. They landed back on the bed, panting as if just going from the closet to the bed was a mission. Shirtless, they landed on the bed. The girls stared, liking what they saw.

After snapping out of that little trance, the girls went to finding their things needed for the trip, such as a camera for capturing those funny moments, a sweater if the temperature drops, and a cell phone in case one of them accidentally gets lost.

"Do we have everything?" Danielle asked Ray, who was nodding.

"I'm sure of it sis." she replied.

"Camera have full battery?"

"Yup."

"Alright..." Danielle walked back and forth in the room, waiting for their father to say when he's ready so they can leave. The girls were so excited to go. Seconds passed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. The time was just going to so slowly. Suddenly, someone knocked. Everyone gasped, startled.

"Girls! I'm dressed, I'll go start the car. Meet you down there, okay?" their father said over the door.

"Sure, dad!" The girls said, and once it got quiet, the girls turned to the boys.

"Alright Roxas, I'm leaving now." Raziel said to Roxas with a small frown.

"Sora, it's time for me to go- but I'll come back!" Danielle said, laughing nervously and smiling.

They embraced them for a long brief moment. Both boys had their arms at their waist, both girls had their heads cradled in the crooks of the boys' necks. It was quiet and nice. It was like time froze, and they were the only ones who weren't still. This moment was perfect.

"Bye." They said, then they exchanged spots, and Danielle hugged Roxas, Sora hugged Raziel, vice versa.

They took their bags, went outside, locked the doors, and into their father's van.

"Ready to go girls?" he said, putting on sunglasses, as an attempt to look cool.

They laughed and said, "Yes dad..." they were unsure. They didn't want to leave Sora and Roxas. As they drove away from their driveway, they looked out of their car window and saw that Roxas and Sora were looking out their bedroom window, waving to them. The girls smiled and turned around.

From the boys' point of view, the car was so close, then going far, becoming a silhouette. It disappeared into the distance. The car was gone, and the boys looked at each other.

"We're alone." Sora said.

"Yup. I miss them already." Roxas said, pouting.

"Today is going to be a long day..."

"Yup..." they both sighed and went on the bed to watch some TV, as always.

Sora groaned as he punched the pillow in frustration. "How long have they been gone?"

"Barely an hour, bro. Don't worry, they'll be back." Roxas tried to mask his sadness that the girls were gone.

"Why are you so calm that Raziel and Danielle is gone! I'm kind of freaking out dude, they'll be out the _entire_ day! Compared to a school day is only seven hours!" Sora was shouting for emphasis.

"Shh, remember they said not to make noise!" Roxas put a finger over his mouth, telling his brother to be quiet.

"Sorry, it's just that...never mind...forget about it." he looked back at the TV, trying to avoid getting deeper into the subject he was about to mention.

Roxas soon became curious. He wanted to know, I mean it was only natural. "It's just what?"

"Nothing." he said quickly. He didn't want Roxas to know, I mean, it somewhat seemed obvious already.

Roxas rolled his eyes, he knew something was up, or at least he was hiding something from him. "Tell me Sora, you can trust me. I'm your own brother for god's sake!"

"Fine." he gave in. "I have something that I've been holding in...and uh...it's a secret-"

"No duh, now tell me, come on, spit it out."

"What if I told you that I don't like Kairi anymore...and I have feelings for Danielle now." he said, as slow, yet fast so Roxas wouldn't miss any word he said, as well as get over with it.

It stood silent for a moment. Was Roxas disappointed at his own brother? Sora at this point was worried. Very, very worried. Was he ever going to trust him? It was quiet for a long time. The silence was seemed painful.

"Roxas, I know you're disappointed, but understand me please, listen to me and hear what I'm trying to tell you-"

"No, you don't have to explain to me, Sora." he cut him off. Sora backed away a bit. "I already know how it feels. I don't love Naminé the way I did before. I don't at all. I like Raziel...a lot."

Sora, surprised, was about to comment, but Roxas started to continue, "I like her a lot, you know...like a lot..."

"Like love?" Sora said in a questioning kind of tone.

"No, that seems too soon. Raziel has everything. She has personality, she's got style. Compared to Naminé, Naminé is boring. All she ever does is draw, stay quiet and wear only white. Raziel actually has a personality, and she doesn't pay much attention to drawing in her sketchpad. Not only that, but she actually has variety, unlike Naminé who's so plain..." he finished, then his eyes trailed to the floor, "but after that one day where you decided to blow me and Raziel's chance my telling her about Naminé, I don't even think I can stand a chance. I don't think she trusts me still."

"I'm sorry bro, but I know how you feel. I think Danielle is just, well, I don't know how to describe her. Nice, pretty, and all of those words sound offending...I can't seem to find the right words. Kairi was too perfect too- but maybe too perfect. I can't handle too much perfection, it just seems scary. Danielle is just the right amount of perfection for me, I don't know, but...look at her. She's...all I ever wanted. She's just like me, only better."

Soon, they did get deeper into the subject, saying such nice things about the girls, talking about their current girlfriends on how they can't be with them anymore.

"Do you think we have a chance? Even if Raziel _is_ kind of mad at me?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe, there's a good chance."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Disneyland, the girls were having such a blast, they went on the teacup ride constantly, they rode a few roller coasters with their father. It was great to spend time with him, it was forever since they last did something together.

After getting off a coaster, the Ray and Dan started boasting about it, their father trailed behind them laughing.

"That was so intense!" Raziel giggled.

"Oh my god that drop! I can't feel my face." Danielle poked her face as everyone laughed.

Their father patted Danielle's head, then his eyes trailed somewhere in the crowds of kids with balloons and Mickey Mouse caps with their names sewn in the back. The girls tried to look at what he was looking at.

"Whatcha looking at, Pops?" Raziel said, trying to find his gaze.

Completely ignoring the question, he shouted, "Anne!"

"Anne?" the two said cluelessly.

Their father walked toward the woman and hugged her. She was young looking, fair skinned, she had a relativity curvy figure, brown hair, dark yet shiny brown almost black eyes, and she was taller than the girls, but shorter than their father. No way, that lady could be from his high school years. She seemed too young to be her father's high school friend, if she was. She had a weird vibe on her.

The girls murmured to one another, huddling close. Danielle had a weird feeling like she seen her before, but she had no idea when, as if she forgot. Raziel thought she didn't seem right. She seemed suspicious.

After the hug, they parted. Their father, turned around and said, "Oh, girls, this is my assistant, Anne. Anne these are my girls, Raziel and Danielle. Say hi."

Anne smiled sweetly at them, bringing her hand out to them. The girls reluctantly smiled back and held their hands out slowly, laughing nervously.

_Why does she seem so familiar? _Danielle thought as she grabbed her hand tightly.

"Oh, firm grip. Nice." she said. Her voice was sophisticated and nice. It didn't seem right at all.

"So, how about we go on the Haunted Mansion? It's just right around the corner!" their father shouted in an excited manner.

The girls nodded, it became awkward. Thinking it was a day for them and their father, somebody ruins the picture and decides to pop in. Who was she? Why, why did she look so familiar in the eyes of Danielle?

* * *

"So bored," Roxas said, changing the channel, "We already saw this stupid illogical episode of Spongebob like what, 5 times already?"

"I don't know, but I'm so hungry! It's not the same when Danielle isn't cooking." Sora clutched his stomach. The brunet stood up, walking to the mini refrigerator, grabbing a ramen cup. "Raziel wont know I took this..."

He went to go fill it up with water, and soon faced the microwave. He stood there for a moment, tilting his head, wondering how to work it.

As he stood, he circled the microwave a few times before figuring how to open it. As he chucked the ramen in, he closed it and held his chin, figuring the next step of what to do.

"How did Ray show me how to work the microwave..." he pondered. After remembering, he pressed the numbers '3' '0' and '0' and then pressed 'Start'.

He sat down on the bed and waited for his bowl of noodles to finish.

"Wucha makin'?" Roxas asked.

"That noodle thingy that tastes good."

"Oh, Raziel's favorite."

"You would know." Sora smiled and nudged his brother, laughing.

"Shut up." he grabbed a pillow and hit him.

"Kidding, kidding." he tried to block his hits, "I'm kidding, stop."

He stopped and said, "Alright, but I'm so bored."

"I'm bored too." Sora complained, "there is nothing good on TV, ever."

"So true.." Roxas sighed and shifted positions on the bed. He layed on his stomach and attempted to change the channel again, hopefully turning to a good showing this time.

While channel surfing for a minute or two, suddenly there was a huge continuous beeping noise coming from the microwave. They yelled in fright.

"Sora, Sora, it's beeping! Make it stop!" Roxas started to go in the corner, hoping it wouldn't explode.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sora screamed, pressing random buttons.

"Make it stop!" Roxas was shriveled in the corner, scared of the microwave.

While they were overreacting, the beeping suddenly stopped.

They made sounds of relief, then Sora stopped for a moment, forgetting how to open the microwave.

He pondered and pressed different things until the microwave just burst open.

He stuck his hand in the microwave, then he repelled away from it, wincing. That bowl of noodles was hot. He finally took it out and sat in bed, eating it and finding a random fork near the mini fridge.

"Hey Sora, let me have some!" Roxas said, drawing his hands out in hunger. Sora nodded and gladly gave his brother some ramen.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun?" Mr. Jaid said with such excitement.

"Yeah dad." the girls said. They didn't even think that The Haunted Mansion was all that fun. It would've been better if Anne wasn't screaming every second at the stupid holographic ghosts that were clearly fake.

"I thought that was pretty scary." Anne said, taking a deep breath. The girls rolled their eyes. How could someone so old think that ghosts are scary? Fake ghosts, especially.

"I can really use something to eat. You girls want something to eat? There's a burger stand over there." he took out the Disneyland map and pointed to a burger stand that wasn't so far from where they were at. "Let's all walk there and we can all get to know Anne."

The girls trailed behind their dad and Anne, they weren't having such a great time anymore. It seemed pointless to be here. While the two were walking, they started to take pictures of passing toddlers, the rides, and everything else that seemed nice. After all, the girls loved photography.

When they got to the burger stand, they tried to find a table suited for all of them to fit in, and once they did, Mr. Jaid spoke out, "What do you girls want?"

"Just get me a cheeseburger, dad." Raziel said, tracing the carvings on the table.

"Yeah, me too. And a green tea." Danielle looked at the sky.

"How about you, Anne?"

"Chicken tenders, please." she smiled softly. The girls thought she was acting this whole thing out.

Their father smiled softly and said, "Okay, I'll be back. You girls start making small talk."

And soon, he got into a long line of hungry people waiting to order. Great, they have to sit there with her and talk to her? That's just fantastic.

"So you guys having fun?" she broke the ice.

"Mhm." they both said, obviously bored.

"That's awesome, I'm having such an awesome time with you guys. So, what do you guys do for fun? Do you guys like shopping? Shoes? Fixing your hair?"

"Um, no. I like watching anime and practicing karate." Raziel said in a disgusted voice. _Shopping? Shoes? Fixing hair? Ew_, she thought.

"Tomboy, I'm guessing." she smiled. How could she not notice the disgust in her voice and the bluntness in the conversation?

"No, you're stereotyping. I like playing video games but it doesn't make me a tomboy." Danielle pointed out. She hated stereotypes.

"Well, that's great. What grade are you girls in?"

"9th." Danielle replied.

"Really? I could've sworn you girls were in 10th or 11th! My mistake." she laughed.

The girls sighed and shook their heads.

"It's a nice day, am I right?" she looked at the sun, smiling. When does she ever stop smiling?

"Don't stare at the sun too long. Ultra-violet rays are harmful to your eyes." Raziel stated.

"Least I have my sunglasses with me." she took out a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on.

The three started to talk more, but usually with blunt and short responses. And soon, their father came back with foods of their choice.

"Eat up!" he smiled. The girls were just happy enough to eat.

* * *

"So full..." Sora rubbed his stomach.

"Me too..." Roxas groaned.

"Please tell me why you suggested to cook all of Raziel's ramen noodles and eat them all?"

"I don't know... do you think she'll notice?"

"I don't think so...but I'm still so bored..."

"Yeah, let's go check if they have something in the closet that seems interesting."

"There's only clothes." Sora said.

"Well... then maybe let's play dress up with their clothes..." he slowly got up, and so did his brother. It wasn't such a bad idea to them after all. They went inside their closet, and started to pick out clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Sora came out with a very deep white v-neck and black shorts that looked way too short for him. He also wore Danielle's black and white polka dot stockings.

"Does this make my butt look big, Roxas?" Sora stuck out his bum, looking at it.

"No, but do these pants make me look trans?" he wore a pair of red skinny jeans and a shirt that said Ray-Bans. He also wore a scarf that matched perfectly with the pants he wore.

"No, they look FAB on you!"

"Thanks, girl. You don't look so bad yourself." he said, and then they laughed.

* * *

The hours passed, the sun came down, the boredom of both pairs of teens took over. In Disneyland, Anne wasn't all that bad, but if she wasn't there, the girls would've had a much better time. As for Roxas and Sora, without Raziel and Danielle, it just seemed like the day was going by slower than ever.

When the girls left Disneyland, thankfully, Anne and Mr. Jaid didn't have such a long goodbye. They just said things like, "Catch you at the business trip" and stuff like that.

They soon left the park, and they went on the way back home. The day was tiring, so on the way, they slowly slept in the car as their father drove.

They entered their two-story house. Dumping the stuff hey have gotten from Disneyland by the couch.

"I won't be seeing you girls when you wake up tomorrow...the plane leaves early." Mr. Jaid said, caressing Danielle's cheek and ruffling Raziel's short hair.

"We know, dad." Replied the twins, sadness in their voices.

"Do you really have to leave, dad? For a month?" Raziel asked. He nodded. The twins then hugged their one and only father, tightly.

"I really don't want you to leave, dad." Danielle said.

"At least not without us." Raziel added. Mr. Jaid put his arms around his two daughters.

"I know. I know. I'll miss you guys, very much." They stay there, for a good five minutes. Then, their dad let go of them, telling them, "Better get some sleep, okay?"

The Jaid twins nodded.

"G'night dad." Raziel and Danielle whispered to heir dad. Mr. Jaid smiles and bid them sweet dreams.

"Sleep tight, girls."

Danielle and Raziel walked up the stairs dragging heir feet behind them, tiredly. It was almost 2 am. They entered their bedroom, and saw the television on. It was playing reruns of the old episodes of 'Criminal Minds.' Empty Ramen cups were on the floor.

Roxas and Sora were sprawled across the bed, sleeping. They waited for Danielle and Raziel to come home, but sleep over took them.

Danielle walked over to Sora who was at the edge of the very bed. She pushed him slightly towards the middle of the bed to prevent him from falling. She sat next to his lying figure, running her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead, and said "Goodnight Sora." Sora unconsciously smiled and muttered "G'night Dan."

Raziel was, too, sitting by her fictional boy. Gently placing Roxas's head on her lap, and making herself comfortable. She was smiling. She didn't know how much she missed Roxas until she saw him. She placed her hand on top of Roxas's own hand. Roxas tugged on her hand, intertwining them together. Raziel smiled even more. "Sweet dreams, Roxas." And Roxas quietly mumbled "..don't let the bed bugs bite, Ray."

The twins looked up, making eye contact with each other.

"Good night, Dan."

"G'night, Ray."

Even though the day didn't turn out as great as they thought, they still had each other.

* * *

**Snow: **We're back! And I'm very sorry! At least that is what I'm feeling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again, I'm so sorry! :)

**Jaid:** WASN'T THAT ENDING BEAUTIFUL? Anyways, we're deeply, deeply sorry that we didn't update any sooner. We were really busy and caught up and school, but we managed to get a chapter done anyways C:


	10. Special Chapter

**Jaid: **Hey guys, this isn't a _real _chapter, but here's some background information on everyone and everything :)

* * *

**Character Bios**

**Raziel Jaid**  
**Age: **15  
**Occupation: **Student at Pelorino High School  
**Birthday:** September 6  
**Family:** Danielle Jaid (older twin sister), Mr. Jaid (Father), (Mother; deceased)  
**Appearance:** Short dark born hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Shorter than her sister, Danielle.  
**Personality:** Sporty. Outgoing. Random. Semi-smart. Funny. Friendly.  
**Hobbies:** Martial Arts. Drawing while listening to music. Reading Manga. Watching anime. Singing. Going biking. Hanging out with friends and Danielle. Chilin' at home while eating ramen.  
**Things you do not know about Raziel Jaid:** Obsessed with the TV show Glee. Loves to watch the parody musical called "A Very Potter Musical", plus it's sequel.  
**Nicknames:** Ray, Ray-Ray, Aze, A.Z.  
**Other: **Hates Leiko. Want to collect different colored Ray-bans. Crushes on Roxas.

**Danielle Jaid  
Age: **15**  
Occupation: **Student at Pelorino High**  
Birthday: **September 6 **  
Family: **Raziel Jaid (younger sister), Mr. Jaid (Father), Mrs. Jaid (Mother; deceased)**  
Appearance: **medium length brown-ish black hair. Brown eyes. white-ish skin. taller than Raziel**  
Personality: **Even though she may seem very nice on the outside, at times she can be very mean and emotional. She's sarcastic and also funny, even though she wont admit it.**  
Hobbies:** Playing video games. Using the computer. Photography. Theatre arts. Listening to music. Drawing. Watching Anime with her sister.**  
Things you don't know about Danielle Jaid: **Danielle likes blogging and vintage things. She also does not like the word "moist"**  
Nicknames: **Dan, Dannie, Jaid**  
Other: **Does not fancy Aiko. Crushes on Sora. Fangirl.

**Mr. Jaid (Ryker Jaid)**  
**Age: **36  
**Occupation: **Consultant of Computer Programming  
**Birthday: **July 27  
**Family: **Danielle Jaid & Raziel Jaid (twins daughters), Dianna Jaid (deceased wife)  
**Appearance:** Long black hair that is always tied into a pony tail. Brown eyes. Wears glasses.  
**Personality:** Nice. friendly. Genius. Understanding.  
**Hobbies:** Playing the guitar. Billiards. Spending time with his daughters. Cooking. Work. Roller Skating. Martial Art of hitting someone with a frying pan.  
**Things you did not know about Mr. Jaid: **He likes to pretend to be a ninja in the kitchen, holding a spatula and/or cooking utensil, when he thinks no one is looking.  
**Nicknames:** Rye, R.J. Dad. Daddy. Papa.  
**Other:** his wife died after giving birth to their daughters.

**Mrs. Jaid (Dianna Jaid)**  
**Age: **21 (when died) if still alive, 36.  
**Birthday: **December 23  
**Family: **Ryker Jaid (husband), Danielle and Raziel Jaid (twin daughters)  
**Appearance: **Hazel-brown eyes. Long wavy brown hair.  
**Personality:** A bit shy. Sporty. Caring. Sweet.  
**Hobbies: **Roller skating. Shopping. Theatre Arts. Listening to Ryker play his guitar,  
**Things you did not know about Mrs. Jaid: **She thought that her husband, Ryker, before they got to know each other, was a girl because of his long hair.  
**Nicknames:** Anne ((**Snow:** OMG!)). Mom. Mother.  
**Other: **died giving birth to her daughters

**Sora**  
**Age:** 15  
**Occupation:** Keyblade Wielder. Savior of the Universe. Fictional character.  
**Birthday: **August 7  
**Family: **Roxas (Nobody/Brother)  
**Appearance: **Brown spiky hair. Cerulean blue eyes. White skinned. Wears black, red, yellow, and white attire. Has a crown necklace. Wears gloves.  
**Hobbies:** In Destiny Islands, he hangs out with his friends Riku and his ex-girlfriend Kairi. In the real world, he stays in the household of Danielle and Raziel Jaid watching TV and stuff.  
**Things you don't know about Sora: **What's there not to know? :)  
**Nicknames:** N/A  
**Other:** Crushes on Danielle.

**Roxas**  
**Age:** 15  
**Occupation:** Keyblade Wielder. Nobody. Organization XIII Member, Number XIII Fictional character.  
**Birthday: **August 7  
**Family: **Sora (Somebody/Brother)  
**Appearance: **Blond spiky hair. Cerulean blue eyes. White skinned. Wears black white attire. Many wristbands and rings on that are checkered.  
**Hobbies:** He's either in Sora's heart or he's hanging with Axel and Xion on the clock tower, eating sea-salt ice cream. In the real world, he has to live with Danielle and Raziel.  
**Things you don't know about Roxas: **What is there not to know?  
**Nicknames:** Roxy  
**Other:** Crushes on Raziel.

**Anne**  
**Age: **25  
**Occupation: **Assistant of Mr. Jaid ((refer to her at chapter 5))  
**Birthday:** July 14  
**Family: **Unknown  
**Appearance:** Black wavy hair. Black eyes. Fair skinned. Curvy figure. Smiles a lot. **  
Personality:** Sophisticated. Suspicious (To Raziel and Danielle). Optimistic. Talkative.**  
Hobbies:** Shopping. Talking on the phone. Working.  
**Nicknames: **N/A  
**Other: **Not liked by the Jaid twins

**Leiko Tanaka**  
**Age: **15  
**Occupation:** Student of Pelorino High.  
**Family: **Mr. Tanaka & Mrs. Tanaka (Father and Mother)  
**Appearance: **Medium length black hair. Black eyes.  
**Personality:** Snobby. Spoiled-rich kid. (what else is there to tell?)  
**Hobbies**: Karate. Shopping. Modeling... in her bedroom! Taking pictures of herself.**  
Things you did not know about Leiko:** N/A  
**Nicknames:** Snob, beotch (by Raziel)  
**Other:** N/A

((**Snow: **You know how Dan and Ray's dad's name start with and '**R**' and their mom's name start with a '**D**' ***R**yker and **R**aziel & **D**ianna and **D**anielle* Yahh... you get it?))

* * *

**Background Information**

**Time Frame: **This story seems so modern, but really, it's time frame is WAY back in 2006, when Kingdom Hearts was first released in North America. I guess that's why Danielle was so excited when her father brought it in.

**Location: **Here's ONE big clue where you'll maybe find out where this takes place in. Disneyland. Where is Disneyland? In South California, right? Maybe it takes place in around South California, but we wont tell you exactly where! (TRY TO FIND US NOW, STALKERS.)

* * *

**Ideas In-Progress**

* A Sequel! Time Frame: When BBS was released :)

* Everyone's dreams

* Party!

* An awesome ending!

* AND MANY MORE TO COME.

* * *

**Jaid:** We're still waiting to see who's willing to do fanart for us :(

**Snow: **Uy!... ^^^^ what she said. Oh and Jaid's birthday was last week April 10! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!


	11. Good Dreams and Bad Dreams

**A/N: **This is SOMEWHAT of a special chapter. It's actually what happens after everyone fell asleep after the girls' dad left for the business trip and came back from Disneyland. This chapter is in dream sequence, so maybe some things will kind of sound unrealistic and weird to you.. it's a dream, OK.

AND WE REALIZED WE DIDN'T PUT IN A DETAIL IN OUR LAST CHAPTER! You know Pelorino High School? The school the twins go to? You know how we got it? It's because Jaid's last name is Victorino, and and Snow's is Pelongco..  
Get it?

* * *

**Sora's Dream**

Sora found himself back in his world. "W-what? How did I get here?" He asked himself. He began to look around. _Is this a dream?_He began to walk, still looking around in deep thought. His feet stepped in the familiar sand he used to walk on when he was back at home. He smelled the salty seas. Memories triggered into his thoughts.

"Sora!" someone shouted.

He snapped his head towards the voice. Sora sees Kairi running towards him with open arms. Kairi wrapped her arms around him, laughing. Sora didn't utter a word, he was too shocked at what he just saw.

"You're back, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, still giggling. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

"...K-Ka-Kairi?" Sora stuttered, as soon as he found his voice.

She looked up, meeting Sora's eyes. "Yes?"

"Where..." Sora said, "Where are we?"

"Destiny Islands, of course! Our home. Your home." Kairi replied. "You're back here... with me." she hugged him again, nuzzling her cheek in the crook of his neck. Sora, still too shocked for words, was also too shocked for his actions. He froze there. This seemed so unreal to him, yet so real.

Then they heard a choked up sob. Sora turned and saw Danielle. Danielle with her big chocolate brown eyes, now watery. Tears were threatening to fall from them. Her eyes became wide and bloodshot from all the tears. Her hand placed on top of her mouth, trying to cover up her sounds of sorrow.

"Dan..." Sora said.

"I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Danielle said, tears falling down her cheeks. She took steps backwards, turned around and ran. Sand kicked back for every step she made.

"Danielle!" Sora shouted, and pushed Kairi away to run after her. But Kairi grabbed his wrist.

"Kairi! Let go of me!" Sora growled, trying to break away from her grip.

"No!" Kairi shouts back. She didn't want him to leave at all. She missed him dearly. And after she sees him for after so long, he tries to run away and chase after some other girl.

"You don't understand! ... Danielle is everything to me. I will not lose her." Sora begged.

"Leave her, Sora...she's not of your world." Kairi stared at him, right as his eyes. He tries to shake her off, but her grip only tightens.

"She maybe not be part of my world, here at home, but she, herself, is my world." he said. Sora feels a tingling sensation in his eyes. Tears were falling down his eyes too. He turns his head at Danielle's running figure.

"DANIELLE!"

Her figure seemed to be going faster, going away in the distance. Then...she was gone.

* * *

**Raziel's Dream**

_Where... where am I_? She thinks to herself. She sees herself in a white room filled with drawings posted all over the walls. There's a table before her with a vase in the middle.

She places her hands on her head. Her hair seemed awfully longer than it was yesterday.

She finds a mirror, and look at her reflection.

_What! That's not me..._she thought to herself, as she ran her fingers on her now blonde hair while staring at the blue eyes in the mirror.

She then finds herself sitting with a sketchpad at hand. Her hand was moving on it's own, drawing something. What it seemed like she was drawing was, a pale blue spiral staircase. _This is not how I draw.._

Her hand keeps moving, disobeying her command to stop. Her hand made lines, drawing more segments of the spiral staircase. Then, she heard repeated thumps.._ Thump. Thump. Thump.._

_Someone's coming!_She clutches the sketchpad to her chest. Looking at where the footsteps were heard. They became louder and louder by the second.

Then she saw an oh so familiar face. _Roxas!_she thought. She smiles. At least, on the inside. She wasn't sure if this Naminé person smiled too.

"Roxas..." 'she' said, but on a voice that's not her own.

"Naminé." Roxas said loudly, yet soft enough for her to hear.

"Take a seat." 'Naminé' said. _So this is Naminé... I have to tell him, I'm not Naminé, I'm Raziel! But I don't have control of my own body! _She thought.

As Roxas pushed the chair out to give himself a seat, he fidgeted with his bracelets and rings.

"Naminé..." he said, not giving eye contact. He seemed nervous. He looked as if he was about to deliver some bad news. Was he? Raziel, was still trying to fight the control of her body.

"I've been thinking..." Roxas started. " Well.. I don't think our... relationship.. will work anymore.."

"What do you mean?" Raziel, but in this case Naminé asked.

"It's just that-! …. it's just that I don't have the same feelings I have for you before. As in the feeling a boyfriend should have for his girlfriend. I just feel like I don't anymore."

"Roxas, hun, I, for one, just think you're confused!" 'Naminé' exclaimed. 'She' reached out her hand to touch Roxas's. He flinched and moved back then their hands touched. 'Roxas... ' Raziel thought.

"No!... no, I'm not confused." Roxas proclaimed. "Naminé, I don't have feelings for you anymore. Cause.. I like someone else."

Naminé's eyes widened as Raziel widened mentally.

"Who is it?" 'Naminé' asked. Roxas stayed silent. "Who is it!" 'Naminé' shouted, demanding for an answer. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's someone I've met... Someone who I got to know over these past weeks." Roxas answered.

_Is it me..? Or is it Danielle?_Raziel thought.

"She's amazing... the most amazing girl I've met. Sure, we did had a bad start, and sure we had an argument. But she just has this thing about her that, that attracts me to her. That I want to do everything to make her happy. She's smart, talented, and her drawings! They are just so lively. Her voice, when she hums at night before falling asleep, or when she sings in the shower, she's just so carefree. Raziel's... " Roxas said.

_He's talking about... me._Raziel thought, surprised. Her heart warmed up.

"... everything I'm not." Naminé finished. "Isn't that right, Roxas?"

And his answer was...

"Yes."

Without warning, you heard choked up sobs. From sadness. And from happiness.

* * *

**Danielle's Dream**

Danielle examined her game cover and tried to distinguish the difference between her Kingdom Hearts game and the others. It was weird. She noticed the minor differences, still searching for more. Something didn't seem so right. She opened her copy of Kingdom Hearts and the other one, looking at the disks. There wasn't anything different there. She looked at the little booklet in there. The cover of it was no different. Neither was the back cover. She looked through both to see if there was anything weird in there. After about five minutes or so, her face got pale. She jerked back in fright.

_A warning label... _she took a glimpse at it and read it to herself out loud.

"Warning." she started, "This copy of Kingdom Hearts II has a glitch. You may be experience the following, You have been sucked into the Kingdom Hearts world, or people from Kingdom Hearts are in your world. Turn to Page 17 to find out how to resolve this problem."

Quickly, Danielle turned the pages and found a header that said, "How To Bring Everything Back to Normal".

She freaked out. Her hands were trembling as she read, "If you have characters in your world, don't panic," _but I am panicking... _"The only solution is to-"

Suddenly, a gust of wind came and blew the book out of her hands. She went chasing after it, trying to grab it when she got the chance. But no luck. The booklet landed in the Cafe where her and her sister always go to to get an iced coffee. The cafe seemed so familiar. The booklet was on an isolated table.

She creeped up the the table and took the booklet back in her hands. She lost her page, unfortunately. Seeing that she was in the cafe, she wanted an iced coffee to ease her troubles a bit. As she asked for one, waiting at the counter, she looked out at the entrance where there was chairs out for the customers.

_Huh, __I didn't come here the last time I saw..._ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her father and a mysterious lady sitting together, laughing and holding hands. _Dad and some girl holding hands..._

She finished her thought. Memories were rushing in her head, and they weren't exactly good ones.

She started to stare at them. She felt like she just got punched in her gut. Her eyes started to sting. Her father was holding her hand so dearly, so lovingly...

The woman had black hair. Her complexion was pale and perfect. She looked familiar. The memories kept running through her mind, trying to remember who she was.

She tried to wipe her tears away, but new rolls of tears replace them.

"Miss, are you okay?" The person on the counter asked. She nodded and sniffled, grabbing the iced coffee.

She stood from afar and looked at her father and the mysterious woman he was sitting with. Realizing, she dropped her iced coffee. It spilled everywhere. Her heart broke into billions of pieces, almost impossible to fix.

_She realized that the person she saw that one day in the cafe was Anne..._

* * *

**Roxas's Dream**

"She loves me, she loves me not..." Roxas was pulling petals from a flower. He was down to his last one.

"She loves me..." he said, and the last petal dropped on the floor. He smiled and looked at the stem of what used to be a flower. He smiled to himself as he grasped on the stem.

He had been wanting to ask Raziel out for so long, but he never built the courage to, after for what happened in the past. The food poisoning, the Naminé, the tears and emotional scars he gave her.

Even though that they were on the neutral part of the spectrum, Roxas wanted them to be more than friends. He wanted to show how much he cared for her. He wanted to show her that he liked her. A lot.

Roxas was sure that Raziel liked him back. Despite the fact that she ignored him and acted coldly towards him at times, but now, it just seems that they're opening up to each other more.

As Roxas stood, he thought for a second before deciding whether he should ask her or not.

"Come on, Roxas.. don't blow this chance! You like her, she likes you, come on.. the worst she can say is no, right?" he said to himself out loud, unaware that was speaking to himself. "Don't blow it, Roxas. Come on. Just say those words you've been practicing for the past few hours."

He took a deep breath and lunged toward a many different obstacles, as if it seemed like a journey. It is much like a journey, actually. It seemed so much like the days he was in the organization...

As he finished rushing past and going around looking for Raziel, he found her bedroom. He opened her door, making a creaking noise. The air from the inside filled the bedroom. Raziel was on her bed, looking like he was using her laptop. Her hair was semi-wet, and it triggered the memory of Roxas accidentally looking at Raziel half-naked.

"Roxas?" she said, surprised. "I thought you, Sora and Dannie were-"

He cut her sentence off and started to speak, "Forget about that. Can we talk, please?"

"Sure..." she said, Roxas moved closer to her and sat next to her on her bed. Raziel put her laptop away.

"Can I just tell you something?"

"Yes, Roxas. You can tell me anything."

"Well, what if it's something that might surprise you." he said, looking at her nervously.

"I've heard a lot of surprising stuff, so I think your news may not be as surprising. Just go on."

"Okay.. don't say I didn't warn you though.." he took a deep breath. "I like you a lot. I think you're perfect. You are all I ever think about. I know, I know, it was rocky at first and I never told you about Naminé, but trust me, Raziel I will never hurt you again, and if I do-"

"Roxas..." Raziel was speechless. Roxas saw it in her eyes. "What're trying to say?"

He sighed, "I really like you, and I wonder if you want to be my... girlfriend.." he said that last word a bit too quietly.

Raziel gasped, then looked away. Roxas put his head down, feeling embarrassed. What if she said no?

Then, he felt a pair of warm hands touch his. He looked up, surprised, and saw Raziel with watery eyes.

"Yes." she said, and a tear drop fell on their hands as she said that.

* * *

**Jaid:** Liked it? Review it! Tell us your favorite dream c:

**Snow: **the words 'courage' (my reaction: OMG A GLEE QUOTE!) and 'more than friends' (OMG GLEE *WARBLERS* SANG THE SONG 'ANIMAL' AND THAT'S SOME OF THE WORDS). I'm just a little glee fanatic right now.

Well anyways, if you liked it , review it! your favorite dream? review it!

We made a website by the way. here's is it: jaidandsnow[dot]weebly[dot]com

Check it out!

REVIEW!


	12. Matchmaker

**A/N: **We're so sorry about taking so long to update ;~; Even though we've been using this excuse so many times, we'll try our hardest to update when we can. But here we are :)  
Also, we have a oneshot up. It'd be nice if you can can read it and leave a review, but another than that, enjoy.

* * *

Contradiction was sticking it's ugly head up in the scene. Danielle woke up, fresh tears were spread on her face. Her pillow was hot and moist. She looked at the clock, seeing it was 5 in the morning. _Could that dream really be real..? Was that really..her? _She thought.

She stood up, heading to the bathroom. She washed her face to hide the evidence of her sorrow. She looked at her face. It was red and puffy around the eyes. She then just realized that there was school today. She groaned, and drained the sink. Today didn't seem like a good day to go to school. At least it was 5 am, she had plenty of time to dress up and let her sadness subside.

As Danielle was washing up, Sora rose from his sleep, breathing heavily and sweating. He looked to his side. Ray and Roxas seemed to be sleeping soundly, but Danielle wasn't there. He took a minute to take a deep breath before looking for Danielle.

His first instinct was the bathroom. It was the morning, and most teenagers pee when they first wake up. She probably went to pee. He hopped out of bed, the cold morning breeze started to go up his spine. He walked over the girls' bags on the floor, and right when he was going to open the bathroom door, Danielle beat him to it. Her face was wet, and her eyes were red. Her nose was red as well. She looked like she just cried. Instinct took over, and he greeted her before he asked what was wrong.

Danielle sniffed. "Good morning Sora." she put a small, fake smile. "I'm okay. I just washed my face, you know. I just needed to wake myself up." she lied. She didn't want to put trouble upon Sora, so she hid her feelings away, trying to paste a smile on her face. Sora just looked at her worriedly, but he didn't really want to ask the real reason.

"Welcome back home, by the way." Sora coughed. He reluctantly raised his arms, signaling a hug. The reason for Sora being so reluctant was not because he didn't want a hug, he was just nervous about giving her a hug. He missed Danielle. He never realized it until he went on a one-on-one talk about it with his brother the other day when she was gone at Disneyland.

Danielle was reluctant as well. Her heart raced. She looked at him, her face had that look as if there was a bug in her way.

Sora smiled, wondering why she didn't go into his arms "Oh come on, Dannie. Come here." he raised his arms high, his hands flapping towards him.

"Uh..." Danielle's small smile now turned into a big one, but she still didn't go to him.

With that, Sora came to her instead, wrapping his arms all around her. Danielle's heart rate flew high. Her cheeks flushed, freezing there. But after a moment or two, slowly she returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're back Dannie." Sora said, rubbing her back.

Danielle smiled. Even though Sora couldn't see her face, he could feel it. Danielle's smile was just as wide as the Cheshire Cat's in Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm glad to be back." she announced, squeezing tighter, resting her head on his broad shoulders. She really needed a hug, and she was grateful enough that it was from Sora.

After about another minute or two, they were still locked into each others embrace. It stayed motionless- that's until Raziel made a cat call noise, startling the two brunettes.

Danielle's heart went fast again, and she clutched on her chest. She heaved in and out saying, "Oh my god, Ray... you scared me!"

She playfully hit her with her free hand, but failed and fell on Roxas, making a loud yet suppressed thud. Roxas groaned as Danielle squealed. Sora and Raziel let out a soft "Oh... ouch."

Danielle quickly regained her stance and apologized to Roxas, but Roxas forgave her. Shortly, everyone was now out of bed. The bed sheets were tidied up and the four teens pushed the beds together.

Raziel was happy enough to even fix the bed. Usually it was unkempt and messy, but ever since she had that dream about Roxas saying that she liked her much more, it gave her so much hope and so much optimistic thoughts about him. They probably did have hope for their future, who knows?

"Hey, Ray. Let's get ready for school." Danielle said calmly, although her eyes were still a shade of red. Raziel nodded and got herself ready in the usual uniform they wore almost every single day of the school year. A white blouse and a grey tie over it, matching with a solid pleated grey skirt along with knee high socks black Mary Janes. Soon, it was about to be 7 am. The girls pulled on a cardigan over their uniform, grabbed their backpacks and left the boys, giving them hugs, saying their goodbyes and how they'll come back at around 3-ish.

Raziel skipped on her way, leaving Danielle a few feet behind. Danielle walked like a normal person would, but her thoughts were just flooded with images of Anne and their father. Her of them from Disneyland, them in her dream, her and her father at the father at the cafe... holding hands and laughing. They way they hugged before seeing saying goodbye. The way Anne looked at her father. God, it was so sickening. It was so weird how Anne was so familiar looking. The way Danielle couldn't put her memories together, trying to remember who she was, she thought she was just hallucinating. Until she had that dream last night, it was like her questions were answered. She finally found out who was this Anne person. What if her dad invited her to Disney because they were dating? Wasn't Anne going to the business trip with their dad? No, the negative thoughts were already contaminating and messing with her head.

She put the thoughts aside and caught up with Raziel. They walked to school in silence. They entered the main entrance, meeting up with some friends.

Their friends started to say things such as, "Oh my god, where were you guys!" or "We missed you guys!"

They answered their questions, and as soon as school started. It was hard for Danielle to focus. Raziel couldn't focus either. Her mind was polluted with thoughts and fantasies of Roxas and her having dates, kissing, and him telling him brooding and cute things. Danielle's mind... well, you know.

* * *

The girls were in the school library, browsing through books. Danielle sat down on a isolated desk, doing her homework from previous classes, as well as making up work from the days she was absent.

Shortly, Raziel came with a few books. She still had that goofy grin on her face. She settles herself down next to Danielle, opening a book on dream interpretations.

Danielle, suspicious, glanced at Raziel. "Someone's in a good mood."

"You just noticed?" she replied, looking for the topic of an 'out of body experience'.

"Yeah.. I mean no... you just seem really bubbly lately."

"Does it bother you?" she read the contents. It was either spiritual, empowering, or losing your power. They say it's hard to interpret an out of body experience, especially since there can be many types of dreams within the topic.

Danielle seemed rather offended, "No, I'm not offended exactly, but, why?"

Raziel had to smile. She wanted to tell her since the morning. She huddled close to her twin. "I had the most surreal dream ever. I swear, Dannie. It was so great. I wanted to cry when I woke up because it was so great."

"Keep going..." inside, Danielle was jealous. Her dream was just heartbreaking.

"Well, I had this dream. I was in this room – or so I thought. It was me, but it wasn't at the same time. An out of body experience as you might call it. I was Naminé, dude. Naminé. I couldn't control myself, my actions. I would say things, but it wouldn't come out." she took a breath.

"When does the great part happen? It seems kind of scary.." Danielle commented. Raziel shushed her.

"Let me finish... anyways, I was in that white room in the game, with the drawings on the walls and stuff. Well, suddenly Roxas comes in and him and Naminé start talking. I tried to hard to say something as me, but I just couldn't. So I gave up and just started to watch. To my surprise, Roxas started to say that their relationship wasn't working out, and he started to say things about a certain girl. He was saying such nice things... and it turns out it was me he was talking about. _Me_, Dannie, _me_!"

"Well lucky you..." the older sister sighed. "At least you woke up on the right side of the bed. I had the worst dream ever..."

Suddenly from bubbly to worried, Raziel put a hand on her sister's shoulder as if she was testing wet paint. "What happened?"

She made a bigger sigh, hoping she wont cry while explaining. "My dream was about dad and Anne."

"Anne?" she questioned.

"Yes, Anne... I never told you this, but a week or two ago I saw dad and Anne at a cafe. I saw them on the day I was really sad and you and Roxas made dinner, food poisoning and all. Anyways, I saw them at a cafe, enjoying each others company." she took a breath.

"They must be really good friends then."

"No, it wasn't just them talking and hanging out, they were holding hands and looking at each other with that dreamy look... like they were in love Raziel. I forgot about it after awhile, but after seeing Anne again at Disney, I was so suspicious on who she was. She seemed so familiar. I then just thought I was just being silly, but as if my prayers were answered, I had a dream. It was basically the same thing that happened at the cafe I last saw them together. If only I really knew who Anne was in the beginning, I would've told her to back off, to stay away from dad, but now they're on a plane to Japan right now, possibly planning out their future together..."

Raziel's eyes went wide, and her face had the word 'shock' written all over it. "And I thought I didn't like her because she ruined our day alone with dad, but now I actually have a reason to dislike her... why didn't you tell me earlier? About Dad and Anne at the cafe at first, I mean."

Danielle's lips tensed up, "I didn't want to put the pressure on you too, so I just kept it to myself. I told Sora about it, but that's pretty much it."

Raziel gasped. "You told your little boyfriend about your problems, but not me?"

Someone shushed Raziel for being loud.

"Sora isn't my boyfriend... besides, I want him too, but that's not the point. I was too upset that day to talk about it, and you and Roxas were too busy cooking up some food, so I couldn't just go downstairs and tell you." Danielle responded.

"You got me there, but you would've told me after wards."

"You were too busy babbling on how much you hated Roxas on 'poisoning' you with his 'Alfredo Fettishitty' you both made together."

"Damn. You got me again..."

Danielle smiled proudly. Her logic was just unbeatable.

It was silent. Danielle started to work on her make up work, and Raziel started to think of things. She started to think of things to make her sister happier, like her. Maybe she can hook her and Sora up? Yeah, maybe that.

* * *

It was almost 3. By this time the girls were getting ready to leave school. Sora fiddled around with whatever he was fiddling with. He twirled it around his fingers, his shoulders were tense. He was still tense from that dream. He hasn't vented about his dream. It was just weird. He wanted to vent it out so bad since there wasn't many people he knew that would actually spill it to someone else. Really, he only knew Roxas, Raziel, and Danielle. _Danielle..._

He had been worried about her since this morning. She was crying, he could tell. It's not like her eyes got puffy and red for no reason other than crying. Why was she crying in the first place? It worried him so much.

He also caught the detail that Roxas and Raziel were happy, but why? It was just weird. He knew they both liked each other, but yet they were so oblivious and stupid that they couldn't see that they really did like each other. What if.. they are a couple?

Sora tapped on his brother's shoulder. "Roxas."

"Yeah?" he turned his attention away from the television showing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing, bro." Roxas sat up and looked at his nobody/brother attentively.

"Well, I had this weird dream, can I tell you about it?"

"Oh, I did too! It was so weird, It was scary too."

"It must be Nobody telepathy... mine was scary too."

"Really? Tell me." he positioned himself in a comfortable position.

"Okay." Sora took a breath. "I was back in Destiny Islands. It felt so real. I couldn't find you, I couldn't find anyone. Until Kairi just appeared and started to welcome me back home. It really felt like the real thing. Then I just see Danielle cry..." then it hit him. What if Danielle cried as a result of his dream? It seemed really creepy now that he thought of it.

"Continue..." Roxas was into it.

"I tried to run after her, but Kairi held me back. I screamed her name out and just see her just run away..." Sora's head was down. He was sad just retelling it, but then again relieved, "How about you, Roxas?"

Roxas just stared at the almost identical boy before him, seeing that his dream was the actual scary compared to his own, but nonetheless, he cleared his throat and started to speak, "I really don't remember much, but I suddenly got this urge to tell Ray that I liked her. I told her that she was all I ever thought about, and then she stops me for a second. I just tell her that I liked her a lot and I wanted her to be mine. I saw her cry too, and she said yes."

Sora smacked him with a pillow.

"Ow!" Roxas grabbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"You lied! That wasn't even a scary dream! My dream was really scary, I thought I was actually home and I also thought that I lost Dannie forever and you tell me-"

"It was the almost perfect kind of scary. I just don't know, but I still liked it. I still feel bad for you. What if it means something?"

Sora smacked Roxas again. "No! Don't say that! Don't ruin my hopes of being with the girl of my dreams."

Roxas apologized and stayed silent, trying not to ruin it more for his brother.

"You know, I like her so much. I saw her cry this morning too. She told me that it was nothing really, but I'm kinda curious why she was crying. The weird part was that she was crying in my dream. I wonder if that got her. I don't know, Roxas. I just want to see her happy. I'm tired of seeing her weep about her father. I'm just tired of her being worried about everything. I just wish I can do something to make her happy. " Sora broke the silence.

Roxas listened to every word he said, taking it all in. He felt empathic. He started to remember when him and Raziel had that fight, seeing her sad, angry, everything. The only difference was that Sora didn't even do much to Danielle and he still saw her sad, angry, and all of those negative emotions.

Roxas had to help his brother out. If he was happy, he couldn't stand seeing his own brother not being happy with him.

Roxas grinned. He had this idea that would get Danielle to be happy, as well as Sora.

"Sora."

"Yeah?" now that he got his attention, it was now time to announce.

"I have this brilliant idea. I don't want to see you sad, bro, so I have this suggestion for you."

"Go on..."

"You should ask Dannie out. I mean, you like her, she definitely likes you. Come on, your troubles will be gone by then. You'll be together and happy. Think about it, bro."

Sora thought hard for a moment. He did like her after all. He liked her a lot, just not to a point where it was love. It was a tough choice.

I mean, he did want her, but he wasn't entirely sure that she wanted him back. He never mentioned anyone from her school, so maybe she wasn't interested in anyone, but then again, she didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose their friendship. He didn't want to lose her at all. He still had that thought wander in his mind.

"I'll think about it." Sora decided. Roxas nodded, and they went on with waiting until the girls got home from school.

* * *

It was just like any other night. Danielle was cooking. Raziel was in the living room, chilling and watching TV. Sora and Roxas were in the living room as well, joining Raziel as they waited for dinner. It felt indifferent, despite the fact that the girls' father was gone.

Sora, who was distracted by the show Everybody Hates Chris. He chuckled at a stupid joke. Raziel and Roxas laughed too. Then, he suddenly remembered to remind Sora about going in for the kill (AKA asking Danielle out).

Roxas nudged Sora, interrupting his laughs. Sora looked at his brother. _What? _That was read in his eyes.

Roxas's eyes widened a bit and his head swayed toward Danielle, who was setting up the table and fixing it.

"Oh..." Sora said out loud. "Later. After dinner."

Raziel witnessed the body language. Curious, she asked with a smile, "What's going on? Is there something I don't know?"

"You'll see." Roxas stated, having a lop-sided grin, which made Raziel squeal on the inside.

Moments later, Danielle announced that dinner was ready, and everyone went in an orderly fashion. They ate some chicken and vegetables, chowing down every last piece of what was on their plate. From time to time, they mentioned something that happened at Disneyland, school, home, whatever, laughing and listening intently.

After dinner, everyone washed their own plates and went into the room. Danielle went out the window once again. Raziel was in the bathroom, taking a shower, this time she locked the door and brought her things with her so she wouldn't have to leave the room. Roxas and Sora were on the bed, watching TV like they always do.

"Sora." Roxas tapped on Sora's arm.

"Don't worry, I know the drill." Sora got up with a confident smile and slowly made his way to the window sill and saw Danielle sitting, looking as if there was a lot on her mind.

He knocked on the window before joining her. She turned to see him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Mind if I join?" Sora returned the smile. She nodded, and soon he situated himself next to her, getting comfy. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting purple and the clouds were a pink-ish hue.

"The sky looks pretty today. Back at home, it's either blue or orange.. but never like this..." he admired the scenery.

"Yeah, it's breathtaking. Although I wish to see the skies where you're from... experience it in real life rather than see it on a screen, you know?"

"I know what you mean." he laughed.

Then, an awkward silence. The last thing Sora wanted in this conversation. The breeze was cool, but the sun was still warming up the area.

"I just realized something." Sora said, trying to get a conversation going. "You come up here when there's something wrong. I don't know if this is okay to ask, but are you okay? I could've swore you were crying this morning."

Danielle started to get nervous. She wanted to tell him, but he already heard the story. She just started to get nervous because well, he actually cared and he wanted to know.

"You already know. My dad. You know we went to Disneyland yesterday? Well my dad let this girl tag along in our group and..." she gulped. "Turns out that her and my dad might be dating." she cringed at the word 'dating'.

Sora leaned in to hug her. He now understood why she was crying. He knew of their mother being dead, their father being a single parent. She just didn't want a mother replacement.

Shocked, she returned the hug and once they pulled away, Sora started to speak. "I had a pretty rough day too. You're not alone." he was going to confess.

"Do tell."

A deep sigh was let out before confessing. He let out the jitters, the nervousness in his stomach, the negative things in his head... everything.

"Well, it really just begins with this dream I had. It's kinda weird. I was back home in Destiny Islands. It felt so real like I could feel the sand beneath my feet and I could smell the salty water around me. I even swore I felt the cool breeze passing through my clothes." he laughed. "But here's the scary part. Kairi suddenly appeared. I could've sworn she was actually there in front of me too –"

"But, I thought Kairi was your girlfriend?" Danielle was confused.

Sora just let out a chuckle and continued on with his story, "You didn't let me finish. It was scary because she seemed so clingy and she told me that she was so glad that I was home. In reality, I actually was frightened and I wasn't happy to be home... to make things worse, I heard a noise that sounded a lot like crying. I looked to see what it was... and it was you crying... you just ran away. I tried to run after you but Kairi held me back... she told me not to run after you because you weren't part of our world..."

Sora took a deep breath before saying the last and concluding part of the dream, "Then I told her that _you_ are _my_ world... then my day just seemed to be so crappy after wards."

Danielle couldn't believe her ears. She was filled with mixed emotions. She didn't know whether to be happy, shocked, anything really. "What do you mean? What do you mean that I'm your world?"

She got him there. "I like being in your world better." he tried to make an excuse. After all, that answer is a valid one because he did like being on Earth, even though he hasn't really done much in it other than be stuck in the Jaid household most of the time.

Her mouth curved into a big O and she nodded. Although, she didn't entirely believe that was the answer. She just didn't understand that how can he say that _she_ is his world, but say that he likes being _here_ in the _real world_? It didn't make much sense.

The awkward silence once again got to them. Sora started to feel guilty for not telling her the real reason as well as do what Roxas told him to do. Danielle just had questions piling up in her head. Sora wanted the guilt to cease as well as just get to do what he always wanted to do. Ask her out.

"Actually, I'll tell the real reason why I said that you're my world. Honestly, Dannie, I tried to chase after you in my dream because I don't want to lose you. You're my world because you're all I ever think about. I mean, it felt so real when I had that dream. I'm not even kidding. I feel a lot better with you when I'm with you than with Kairi, so I guess I like you a lot."

Shocked at first, Danielle's eyes got wide for a moment... but then the shock subsided and she started to smile at his words.

"What do you mean?" she teased, a playful smirk was on her face. Sora didn't notice.

Sora sighed and said, "I really don't want to repeat this since I tell this to Roxas all the time... but since the information hasn't really gotten into your head, I understand. I just really want to say this. I like you a lot, and I hate to see you sad. I always see you gloomy at times and I want to put an end to that by... being your boyfriend."

His cerulean eyes trailed to hers. Danielle was just in shock again. It was so weird hearing this. Without even thinking, Sora put a hand underneath her chin and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god... _Danielle kept repeating that in her head, feeling the warmth of his lips. _What if someone from the distance is watching? Oh, but I really am enjoying this... _

Once he pulled away he said, "Danielle... so will you be my girlfriend? Yes... or no?"

The pressure was now on her. She narrowed her eyes from side to side. She thought really hard. Very hard. The anticipation of waiting for the response was killing Sora. After for what seemed like forever, Danielle looked up at him and said...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Jaid:** OH THE SUSPENSE! Sorry for the uber late update... me and Snow are on vacation (and you think we would update more often) but it's harder to brainstorm when we're not talking in person. But hey, we have a one-shot up. It would be greatly appreciated if you can review it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!

**Snow:**CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU ALL! ;D Ahaha we're still looking for people willing to do fan art, so if you are willing to draw for us, just send us a PM. Remember we love you guys (; Read and review.

P.S: for those who didn't know about our other story "Princess In A Tower" I wish for you all to read it.

Okay, love you guys bye~


	13. Matchmaker: Part 2

**A/N: **The continuation of the last chapter begins... AFTER THIS PAGE BREAK!

* * *

"Danielle... so will you be my girlfriend? Yes... or no?" Sora said in inquisition. His eyes lit up, smiling as a way for her to feel comfortable.

Except, Danielle wasn't in such a comfortable position, emotional-wise. She didn't know what to feel. Happy? Excited? Anything? If anything, she was overwhelmed in a happy way. Her heart was racing, like she was having a heart attack.

As if her prayers were answered, Raziel peeked into the window, knocking. "Hey guys, want to see a movie with me and Roxas? It's a Tim Burton movie, just so you know."

Relieved, Danielle responded quickly, "Yes Raziel. I'd love to watch with you and Roxas."

"How about you, Sora?" Raziel asked. Sora, who was rather disappointed that he couldn't hear Danielle's response. He felt somewhat rejected, to think of it. He hasn't felt bad in a while, and trust me, he feels really bad that he didn't get to know her response.

"Sure." Sora said, trying to show that he didn't feel sad.

"Alright then, come on, get over here you guys, you can't expect to watch the movie from there." Raziel smiled, "Hurry up, we're going to prepare it while we wait for you."

She left, and once she did, Danielle tried to quickly get off, but since she was out on the window, it was a lot harder to get off, especially with Sora blocking her way. Talk about awkward.

"Excuse me... Sora..." Danielle said, trying hard to get out, as well as not fall off her window.

"Huh? Oh!" Sora was caught up in his thoughts about Danielle. He wondered if she was going to say yes or no. What if she said no? What would happen if she said yes? Shortly, he moved away so Danielle could get through. She stumbled a bit, but with a little bit of help from Sora (Even though he was nervous and awkward, it didn't stop him from helping her out), she managed to get out of the window. Sora tailed behind her and when he reached inside the room, Roxas was on the bed, still with that big smile on his face. Raziel was popping the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', even though it was way past Christmas as well as Halloween. It was already the first week of Spring by now.

As Raziel parted away from the DVD player, she sat down by the foot of the bed, remote in hand. Sora sat on the far edge of the bed, opposite of Roxas. Sora looked over to Danielle, hoping she would fill the space in between them. The tension started to rise. She didn't want to sit next to Sora for the fact that she just felt... awkward. Instead, she sat next to her sister on the floor.

Danielle twiddled with her thumbs, taking a few glances at Sora from the corner of her eye, hoping he wouldn't notice. Honestly, on the inside, Danielle was just as fuzzy and nervous as she looked. Her eyes shifted quickly around the room, her hands were shaky, her heart was pounding like crazy against her chest to a point where it almost hurt.

"Bro.. why you sulking there?" Roxas whispered to Sora, who was sitting at the far side of the bed. Sora was staring at Danielle who was sitting with Raziel on the floor eating popcorn.

"It's cause of your girlfriend, Roxas!" Sora whispered back, his voice loud enough for only Roxas to hear. Roxas's looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, ignoring the word 'girlfriend.'

"Danielle was about to answer me when I asked her if she wants to be my girlfriend... but Raziel pops out of nowhere and ugh." Sora replied, shrugging it off.

They watched the movie, equally intent. Although Sora was bummed out for the fact that he couldn't hear Danielle's response in time, he cleared it out of his head so he can the movie and enjoy it. Even though he wasn't rejected, per say, it almost felt like he did. Now he has to anticipate for the next day, maybe even_ days_ for an answer. He just wished that the answer was yes, and quick.

During the movie, Sora started to familiarize with the setting and the characters, stating that he remembered and knew that place. He told stories about the people he knew, like Sally, the Mayor, Doctor Finkelstein, Jack, and even Zero the ghost dog. He told little stories about the Heartless inhabiting and terrorizing the place and how he was the one that got rid of each and every single one, exaggerating his reenactments of him fighting them off. He even told them that he met Santa, Danielle smiled to herself, remembering in the game that Sora acted like such a child when he met Santa in KHII.

As the movie kept going, Sora still rambled on and on about his adventures as everyone listened to his ridiculous tales.

* * *

The movie credits rolled and everyone's eyes weren't focused on the TV anymore, they were more focused on being closed. Danielle gripped on a pillow, hugging it as she slept almost awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Roxas's head was on top of Raziel's head, which was cradled into Roxas's shoulder. Sora was in a rather awkward position, he was also on the edge of the bed as well, trying hard not to fall off.

* * *

"Bye guys, see you hen we get home!" Raziel said, grabbing her bag, feeling chipper. She gave the two spiky headed boys a quick hug, smiling.

"Goodbye..." Danielle reluctantly waved, her hands behind her back, not giving them a hug. She still felt awkward about the whole Sora thing. Soon, the females left the house, walking to school. On the way. Danielle finally took a breath and grabbed on Raziel's shoulder.

"Tired, Dannie?" Raziel said, half scared since she didn't expect her to suddenly grab her.

"Thank you so much, Ray." she let out a sigh.

Confused, she said, "What, thanking me, why?"

They moved while talking, "Last night, before you told us to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sora asked me out and I was stuck, I was so happy yet so shocked, then you came to relieve the awkwardness. I thank you."

Raziel stopped in her tracks and stared at her, "What is wrong with you?"

"What, I was stuck!" the older twin stepped back in defense, her expression was scared.

"You should've said yes! Do you know how _lucky_ you are to be asked by him? At least your guy asked you, you should've said yes! Oh my god, Danielle... you know what?"

"What..?" Danielle put her head down in defeat, feeling rather sad.

"Don't talk to me until you said yes to Sora. By then, I'll be ignoring you."

"But, Ray!" Danielle bellowed, but Raziel cut her off by putting a hand in front of her face.

"Starting now, I wont be talking to you." Raziel started to walk way, chest up and nose high, ignoring her sister.

Danielle let out a sigh and accepted her challenge and the fact that she had to wait to talk to her until she gave Sora the 'okay'. She tailed behind her sister and just walked to school, not talking to her sister, her sister not talking to her.

As the day passed, Danielle tried to talk to her sister, but remembering the fact that she wont respond back, it was hard to go on with the day. Danielle just wanted the day to end just so she can go home and say yes to Sora, as well as getting her sister to speak to her again.

When school was dismissed, the girls walked over to their house. Raziel was still giving Danielle the silent treatment. Danielle was trying to think up ways in her head how she would say yes, but the ideas seemed to be impossible, since it was suddenly awkward between the two of them. She couldn't tell Raziel to tell him for the most obvious reason. She couldn't just go to him and say yes because of the fuzzy feeling and the tension when she sees him.

Then, she remembered. Roxas. She could ask Roxas. She stirred up a foolproof plan that was bound to work.

Raziel was on her laptop in the living room, again watching anime. Currently she was watching Yuyu Hakusho, fawning on how cute Karuma is, and how cute Yusuke and Keiko were as a couple.

Roxas was watching TV, occasionally looking at Raziel's leptop screen to see what she was looking at. Danielle had a DS at hand, playing some Mario Kart. Sora was watching TV as well.

Everyone was content, maybe except the the about to be couple. Danielle waited for the right moment to ask Roxas and tell him, but Sora was still there. Danielle just sat there, waiting.

Sora, was just sitting there, anticipating for the response. He wondered why she hasn't answered him. Was it a yes? A no? Perhaps she wanted to tell him alone in a secluded place, but still the thought of what her response was just lingering in the back of his head.

While watching TV, Sora went to the bathroom. Danielle took this as a chance to tell Roxas.

When Sora closed the door to the bathroom, Danielle grabbed Roxas by the wrist and just stated, "I need to talk to you.", pulling him up the stairs so she can talk to him.

Raziel noticed her sister taking Roxas, but she ignored it, not wanting to miss a detail in her show she was watching.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Danielle you're hurting my wrist, ow..." Roxas said as they trailed up the stairs. The stopped a few feet from the staircase, right in front of their door to their bedroom.

While Danielle was apologizing to Roxas about his wrist in pain, Sora left the bathroom. When the bathroom door opened, a faint echo of the flushing sound was heard. He saw that his brother and Danielle wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Curious, he asked Raziel.

She took the headphones off one ear and said, "If you're looking for them, check upstairs."

"Thanks." he darted off toward the flight of stairs and heard faint voices. Slowly, he crept, trying to get a better hearing of the conversation.

So far, he heard the words _like_, _a lot_, and _you_. In the same sentence. He felt disappointed that his own brother was even letting her say that to him, knowing that he liked her. He started to tip toe up the stairs a bit faster, hearing a bit more, fuming by the second.

"So please, yes or no?" he heard Danielle's voice say.

"Yeah, Danielle sure. Anything for you." Roxas said in a voice that sounded like he was flirting. Soon, Sora was up the flight of stairs, and before his eyes, he saw his world into the arms of her own brother.

He walked a bit closer, and to the pairs surprise, they pulled away, looking defensive. Sora got it all wrong.

"Sora, it's not what you think!" Danielle shouted, trying to sound convincing, hoping he didn't think the wrong idea, but she knew it was too late.

"So\ is that why you didn't say yes at first? Because you like Roxas? It's okay, I understand." Sora was heartbroken, seeing what he just witnessed, even though it wasn't was it seemed.

"Sora, no it's not like that, I swear!" Danielle tried to back herself up, but it didn't seem to work.

"Sora, come on, I she was just asking me to-"

"No, Roxas. I'll explain. I should tell him myself anyways." Danielle interrupted him, and walked up to Sora.

Sora raised an eyebrow and said, "So if it's not what is–" and again, Danielle cut someone's sentence off, but instead of going over their sentences, she tiptoed and kissed Sora, right on the lips.

She pulled away, "Sora, yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. The reason why Roxas is here because I asked him to tell you my response because I was nervous to tell you this myself, but then it got a bit out of hand... so please, don't think I like Roxas, because I like _you_. I hope there isn't any confusion... hope you're not mad..."

Shock, relief, and happiness were the only things Sora felt at the moment. Danielle waited for a response from him, to confirm that he wasn't mad nor confused about the situation.

He just smiled at her and lifted her chin up to him and lowered his head to kiss her. "I can't stay mad. I'm just really happy to hear you say yes."

Danielle returned the smile and hugged him, digging her head into his chest.

Roxas looked at them, grinning to himself, but at the same time jealous of his own brother. He wished him and Raziel were like that at this moment, kissing, hugging...

He walked past the new couple and peered over to Raziel on her laptop. Raziel looked back at him and waved, giving him a small honest smile. He waved back, and then Raziel put her attention back to Yuyu Hakusho. He made a sound of want, hoping, longing, wishing that she were his.

* * *

**Jaid:** Did you guys like it..? Uh, if you did, leave a review! Now, what's in store for Roxas and Raziel? Find out on the next installment of When Two Worlds Collide! By the way, sorry if this story isn't as good as the other chapters. I feel as if this was a bit too rushed.

**Snow: **There you go. Danielle said yes! I hope that **sailor sora** didn't go berserk! Up next we'll see what will happen between Raziel and Roxas now that Danielle and Sora are together *wink wink*


End file.
